


Her eyes

by Mycat_isEVIL



Series: Will you still love me? [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Qrow Branwen is Ruby Rose's Parent, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycat_isEVIL/pseuds/Mycat_isEVIL
Summary: Oscar Pine vists Vale for a few days. He had been invited by Ozpin to train with the students, a little someone may make his day....but will he still love her after he finds out her past?Soulmate au
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose, Ozpin/Ruby Rose (RWBY), Weiss Schnee/Neptune Vasilias
Series: Will you still love me? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891807
Kudos: 6





	1. Vale

Oscars pov

"Come on Oscar its time to go!" My aunt yelled up the stairs, I sighed I was excited yet put off going to Vale.  
The headmaster of Beacon academy asked my aunt to see if I wanted to look at the huntress's and huntsman's in training.

My bag was by the door it was packed with food, Lien and some of my favourite books. I walked to the kitchen to say a final goodbye to my aunt by kissing her on the cheek. "Now when you get to vale a woman named Glynda will be waiting at the station for you to take you to the school!" As she spoke and moved her arms around I could see her mate tattoo, she met her mate but before anything could happen he died.

"Bye I promise to behave." I walked off towards the train station, I could hear the door shut as I did I looked at my own tattoo. Still black still some swerls.  
Whenever im alone I think about what she would look like, what she would smell like, her hair and..... Her eyes.

The path had small blossoms trailed along it. Spring. The flowers that naterally grew were always beautiful.I kept watching them as the cool spring breeze hit them. Until I saw one particular flower that was by itself.

A lone red rose.

It's thorns hiding in the grass ready to strike if it was pulled from the ground.should I take it? No. I don't Need it.

I didn't relize that I had made it to the station. The loud sound of the trains deafening me. "The train the Vale is leaving in 5."

I got my ticket and left.

The trees flew past like colours pouring from a canvas,  
I reached into my bag and pulled out a book, the tale of the silver eyed warrior. 

~time skip cuz idk~

"Mr pine,I am Glynda Goodwitch I believe I'm here to collet you, well then follow me."Her voice was stern and she seemed as if she never smiled.  
" Umm Miss I'm just a farmhand so why ask me to observe and maybe even train with the students?"I had been questioning this for a while.  
" Mr pine the headmaster asked for you to observe and train and maybe even start studying at beacon academy you not be on a team or you might be added to one, and a weapon would be this. "  
She pulled and a cane with a grey end with a patten engraphed into it and the rest was just black and handed it to me." The lever will retract and cane and to get it back press it again."  
I did as she said and it worked it was light and easy to move after that I placed it in my bag.

Not long after we boarded a airship and went to Beacon,I couldn't believe my eyes it was amazing. "Our youngest student will be waiting for you she's going to show you around."As she spoke I could see her mate tattoo it was green and in the shape of a staf with the words James Ironwood in jagged writing.

God I haven't flown in a while my stomach churned in a unpleasant way, I felt so dizzy and sickly.  
My legs wobbled as I left the ship, Glyda was nowhere in sight.

"Hi there you must be Oscar right."

My hand it tingles  
Her body  
Her hair  
Her smile

Her eyes....

There silver...

~  



	2. I....don't know how to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story does get a lot better, if your here for clockrose its later on in the fic.

Oscars pov:

Wow she's beautiful.  
My hand aches under my gloves.  
"Hey are you ok?You haven't said anything."I look at her unable to speak,i've never been around people my age before."Yeah i'm good,ummm whats your name?"  
"Ahh right I'm Ruby Rose a pleasure to meet you Oscar!"

We stand in silence for a good few minutes until she speaks again.  
"Soooo i've got a class in about 10 minutes professor Ozpin told me your watching and maybe even joining in am I correct?"As she spoke I kept noticing that she kept moving her shoulder blade as if it ached.Maybe her tattoo ached too?

"Uhhhh yeah I am,can you show me the way please?"I wonder what kind of weapon she wields she's quite short so maybe a gun or a sword.  
" Yeah sure I think today first year team leaders are in the emerald forest! " Huh she's a leader? 

Time skip... I don't know what to write? 

Ruby's pov

Damn my shoulder kills what's with this.... Young incredibly attractive boy.  
I sign and pass away my thoughts as we walk closer to the landing strategy panels. 

SCRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEE

A nevermore flies ahead and screams. Oscars eyes move fast towards the sky a look of fear glisting in them.I pull out crescent rose and aim a shoot a few shots but to no advail I miss and it flies on.  
"Miss Rose try using your scythe more than the bullets of course it would have to be closer but I know you have no problem as it showed with the nevermore on you entrance exam."  
I turn around to see professor Ozpin his eyes flickered to Oscar who looked more scared about the fact I use a scythe more than the nevermore itself.  
"Ahh Oscar glad you could make it I do hope Miss Rose didn't scare you."he sipped his coffee as he spoke no difference anytime he speaks.  
"No....no she didn't just surprised that's all..."He seemed surprised by the fact I have a scythe quite a few people are when they see me fight.  
Ozpin joined us on the silent yet awkward walk ,my shoulder it burns like fire,i'll look at it after this lesson.

All the other leaders where huddled in small groups I picked out Jaune pretty easily due to the fact he was alone."Ok everyone you know the drill first person you see you work with."Glynda said in her normal monotone voice.

Ozpin had wondered off somewhere.Is that his semblance because he seems to appear out of nowhere.  
"What do I do?"Oscar asked a hint of uncertainty in his voice."Just stand of this."I pointed to the landing stragety panels knowing they were about to go off,he quickly walked onto one and was began to speak when..

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"Oscar got catapulted into the air.

I chuckle in amusement and take my place on my own.  
"I bet 50 lien that i'll crash!"Jaune said quietly.  
"DEALLLLLLLLLL"  
as I get thrown into the air.I feel free so I closed my eyes to take in the wind hitting me in the face until I feel a thud on something fluffy yet cold.

Its a nevermore.

Damn I grab my scythe ready to run up to the neck and strike when I see Oscar knelt down grabbing onto the devil of a bird.  
Our eyes meet,and I hold my and out for him to take he obeys and takes it.Not soon after I run and burst into an abundance of red rose petals and hit the nevermore's neck in a swift movement.I run and Oscar and use my semblance again to grab him and land simply yet a little painfully into a tree.Our bodies clashing as we land causing a burning feeling.He gets up and held out his hand.  
"Here let me help you."Which I happily do."Thanks!"

When I do a burning sensation hits every nerve in me,his face straining as if he hurt too.

"What is this pain?"

"......Its our tattoos...  
Oscar."

He pulls of his neon orange gloves and shoving up his sleeve to show my rose symbol with the words Ruby Rose written in swivled handwritting.

His green eyes burning into my silver ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, foreshadowing i'm not the best with spelling...just a heads up. Yet I try my best.


	3. RUBY!!!

Ruby's pov 

Oscar pulls me to my feet. "So what now..?" He asks.   
"we do nothing.. Not yet, we just do the task we're given..... We will.... Talk about this later." I didn't want to do this not now, I had just met him and wasn't ready to get romantically involved with him. 

"Ah OK then well let's go, w..... We have a mission to do.." there was a huge hint of disappointment in his voice, God I feel so guilty. I silently agreed and we continued through the forest. Some things looked familiar, I normally took walks through here when I can't sleep, to train, and end up wondering until Ozpin finds me on his morning walks through the forest. 

"How did you get into Beacon, not to be rude but you seem a little young to be here?" 

"Hmm." I hadn't been paying attention to Oscar, because if I did I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about him. Doing so would make the bond between us stronger.....

"How did you get into Beacon..?" Oscar repeated quite nervously a slight blush creeping onto his olive skin face. 

I chuckle lightly before replying. "Well I was in a dust shop in the town around 10pm and there was a robbery, by Roman Torchwick, one of his henchmen tried robbing me... Failed by me sending him threw a window.the rest if his men tried... Failed then he tried and ended up running away after trying to shoot me a few times.I followed him up a building, he got onto a airship threw some clean cut dust at me then Goodwich saved me........ And then yelled at me in a holding room. That's where I met Ozpin, he was kind and we spoke until he offered me a place at Beacon which I excepted! "

Wow that's a long story..... Damn I still need to stop Roman now thinking about it,but he's tactical and knows my weakness..... Hand to hand combat. 

" Woah really interesting why do you think he let you in early?"He seems inquisitive.... There's not as many grimm as I thought there would be? Maybe it's just the fact we are not projecting any negative auras. 

" I'm not sure.... The first thing he really said to me was my about my eyes.... 'Ruby Rose..... You have silver eyes...' those words repeated in my head until I found myself saying them aloud. 

I've never known why people say something about my eyes when they meet me.... There just silver my mums was silver its just a trait. 

"Well maybe because silver eyed people are........ 

" GRIMM GRIMM GRIMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!! "Hehe the normal sound of Jaune running from Grimm. 

" Come on Oscar we're not missing this! "

He oblys quietly with a small smile on his face. To be quicker for the both of us I used my semblance boosting us both forward in a beautiful green and red blur leaving behind rose petals that were red merging into green. 

Finally we emerged into the familiar clearing with once again chess pieces..... Ugh feels like initiation.... Im weiss I'm Rich I got us lost look at me I'm bossy. 

I laugh in my head I love my team but we have our flaws. 

A sea of bewolfs and ursas were surrounding Jaune and Cardin.... Poor Jaune. 

"what the hell is that!" Oscars voice trembling slightly as he points to the area next to us. Fear not leaving his face, I feel a odd material holding my hand warming it up as well as my face.... Its Oscars hand. 

No stop.  
There's more important things to worry about like the Grimm. 

Oscar had been pointing and a death stalker heading in our direction,by now Cardin and Jaune had joined us as we fought. 

The only words spoken were directions. 

"Jaune boost me!"  
I jump onto his shield as he boosts me up. 

I small crow was perched on a tree.... I keep seeing that bird whenever I train. 

I was too engrossed on its stare that I didn't see the death stalkers tail hit me hit on the stomach. 

A tree was the next thing I felt against my back... Oww

"RUBY?!?"

I look at hands and seeing my aura cracking around my body signalling that it was going down. How unlucky. 

I smile and get back up. 

"time to die death stalker no body kills me!" 

'Ruby Rose you have silver eyes'....... Why are my eyes special Ozpin.


	4. Protector

Ruby's pov:

It's over what feels like another initiation but without falling from nevermore's and setting half the forest on fire. 

"Congratulations students,glad to see this time my forest had no major destruction as well as not being set on fire, non of you were majorly injured and some of you maybe might of grown closer." A small smirk was on Ozpin's face as he was eyeing me and Oscar. 

I could feel my cheeks heat up, damn you Ozpin. In the corner of my eye I could see Oscar, his face matching my hood.   
" That will be all for today students, you may do as you please."Goodwich never seemed to be in a good mood.... Like when we first met and the food fight in that canteen.

" Mr Pine and Miss Rose could you two stay here please."God Ozpin well done on keeping quiet.   
The rest of the leaders quickly sauntered away. 

The brown eyed man walked forward still drinking his coffee.... How hasn't he finished it yet? 

" Just like your initiation Miss Rose, Mr Pine will be joining your team for now a new bed well mattress will be added to your room as you already use... Questionable bunkbeds,for a little while your team will be known as RWBYO, your team members are already informed about the current events. "Team RWBYO hmm has a nice ring to it.   
" It sounds great sir, Come on Oscar, you gotta meet my team! "

~in thou dorm room~

" A BOY! A BOY! We can't share with a boy, what if he watches us change, what if he's a perv,is professor Ozpin out of his mind!?"Weiss really team JNPR seem to be fine."Phyrrah and Nora have figured out how to live with Jaune and Ren so it can't be bad,besides we don't know Oscar."At least Blake has some reasoning.  
I look to Oscar,his unwelcomed vibe showing greatly.  
"Listen this is team RWBYO now either we like it or not I don't care,you'll all have to live with it and besides we will figure out about dressing and showering soon enough Weiss it will be ok."My team will have to live with this.  
"Thank you Ruby.."Oscar said a small grin appearing on his lips.  
"IM YANG LET'S FIGHT!!"Oh no."YANG NO NOBODY CAN BARE YOUR PUNCHES!"Luckily Weiss used myrtenaster in time before we had...a body to dispose of and a awkward talk with Ozpin about why Oscars missing and why we have a blood stained carpet.  
"Guys at least say hello instead of insulting or ......accidentally killing our new team member Oscar Pine!"

~A few hours later~

"Hey Ruby where you going it's 7pm?"Weiss asked impatiently wanting a reasonable answer."Just going into the city,ya know just go for a nighttime stroll."I want to go for a wonder......even though I want to find Roman.  
"Ughh fine just don't go blowing up dust shops or clubs and if your going to a dust store can you get some dust for myrtenaster please."  
I nodded as an agreement to getting dust just not promising I won't get into trouble.

"Um Ruby can I come with you?I've been wanting to explore the city but never had the chance."It was Oscar a 'Mhm' came from my mouth.

"Hey Oscar grab your weapon I wasn't being entirely honest with Weiss."I whispered as I grabbed crescent rose.

~In thou city~

We were walking down one of the streets towards dust till dawn."Ruby..can we stop and talk about...uhh..about our marks."No not now but it's only fair to him if we do."Yeah sure,Oscar we are soulmates and I do think we could go somewhere right now lets just get to know each other."Ever since I met him I have felt a connection,love.  
"I agree so to but for now just to feel the bond can we.."The wind was hitting us lightly.  
His words,I wanted so to,so I did.I interlocked our fingers,the warmth of it tingerling up my arm."Your tattoo feeling warm?"My words lingering."Yeah,Ruby I feel happy that your mine.....an.."

"Well,well,well my little red found him now?Such a shame I could of shown you love in much better ways."A smirk entering his face as he winked."STAY AWAY FROM HER!!"Oscar...no.  
"Aw now then 'Im so tuff' guy you have no idea about the history me and little red have you know i'm the reason she ever got into the school in the first place."...Hes correct with the last bit.  
"Oscar get back,Torchwick you will never have my affection,even if I had to die you will never get it and i'll prove it!"I pulled Oscar,our hands still interlocked,and kissed him.His lips tasted like cinnimon,they are rough yet soft,OW the stupid,stupid tattoos...our bond its even stronger.

We both pulled away,my blood rushing to my cheeks and the tips of my ears.Oscar looking the same."See Torchwick I....I love him."Ops wrong words to say.

CLANG!

His cane going in to strike Oscar,instead it got blocked by crescent rose.Sorry Weiss but I can't always keep promises.

The fight went on for a while,Oscars aura was nearly shattered,it was obvious he had never fought like this before.  
"AH god"Roman kicked my adomin,my aura was nearly out."Students!"  
Ozpin thank god."Thank you professor."He extended his arm out to me."Can't let you or any of your team go somewhere without trouble can I?"A chuckled escaping him.OSCAR!  
"Hey you ok?"I pull him up,a quick nod signalling that he his,we both look up trying to find Torchwick but as normal he had vanished.

"Now Miss Rose and Mr pine,I do believe you are soulmates as I am happy for both of you,please do keep your tensions at bay as both of you are underage."OZPIN!

~To thou next day~  
Team WBYO were still asleep,good Oscar needs it after Roman nearly killed his aura last night.His words 'I could of shown you love in much better ways.'still lingered in my mind,I shuddered at the thought of it.Good thoughts,good thoughts,good thoughts.....the kiss,it felt so wonderful,my heart pounding as I thought about it more.  
Ding,Oh the lifts here.  
I step in the smooth yet cold lift up to Ozpins office,his has to know about this right?he commentated on it.

Ding

"Ah Miss Rose a pleasure to see you,now what can I assist you with?"I sigh,I do hope he can give me an answer.  
"Professor the night you met me you said about my eyes.."People have always seemed interested about my eyes but i've never known why."I did as I recall,why bring this up now?"He rested his head on his knuckles.

I take a breath before I speak."Ozpin why are my eyes so special?"

His look was dark like he didn't want to answer

"Ruby Rose your eyes are different.....


	5. Training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy.

Oscars pov:

I get up and wince,ow geeze guess that Torchwick guy can pack a punch."Hey Oscar..two things.A,Why are you hurt and B.Where is Ruby?!"Oh no Yang seems angry....i'm scared.  
"Yang we both came home last night but during our time in the city we ran into some Torchwick guy...after a while Ozpin found us then he was gone."The city...the kiss!Ruby's lips are so soft and warm they taste like cherries and cookies?I didn't expect her to kiss me,I want more they are so soft...

"TORCHWICK!*sigh* At least you and Professor Ozpin were there."Yeah but Weiss I couldn't even protect her,she protected me.He wanted her...and he winked at her..my Ruby, next time I must protect her from him,he won't ever get her.Even the thought of him make my blood boil,at least shes safe,but why kiss me?There's another thing to question her about.

"We all better get ready and find Ruby before class what do we have Blake?"Yang asked."Professor port,Yang."Which teacher is he or she,them?"UGH!"Guessing not a teacher she likes.

Rubys pov:

"Ruby Rose your eyes are different.."

"Um Sir what do you mean?"He looks troubled,dark....whats the truth Ozpin. "Ruby..you...you know never mind.".....How dare he I know i'm not intimidating but I will put my foot down or something like that..no Ruby you don't want to spar him hes much stronger than you and knows that you can't fight without crescent rose...damn it. "Professor please,Qrows said about them about my mothers silver eyes,Oscar has,my dad,you have and other people in Patch have,please Ozpin I would like an answer that doesn't involve lying or secrets."My mother...eheh she would have liked Oscar.

"Ruby now is not a good time *sigh* just please we will continue this conversation another time,now I would like you to join your team in lesson."Knew it was a waste of time....but i'm not going to give up."Ok sir i'll leave."My legs feel heavy,I still haven't healed yet."Oh and Miss Rose I do promise to bring this up again."I don't know about that but its worth something to trust him.A quick nod of my head was enough to convince him.

~In thou Professor Ports class~

"Ah i'm delighted to see so many eager faces ready to continue listening about the story of how I defeated hundreds of beowolfs alone!"Ugh god this boring lecture."Hey um Ruby about the kiss last night did it mean anything?"Yes,of course it did....I just don't know how to say that..weapons are better than people."THE KISS!OSCAR YOU HAVEN'T EVEN KNOWN MY SISTER FOR A WEEK AND YOU ALREADY HAVE YOUR HANDS ALL OVER HER!WE ALL HAVE SOULMATES YOU KNOW,UNLESS.....unless your Ruby's soulmate?"Wow that was the loudest possible whisper i've ever heard,oops forgot to tell them that me and Oscar are soulmates.

"Uhh yeah we are "I'm happy we are our ages are not that far apart i'm a couple of months older than him."Miss Xiao Long is there something you wish to share with everyone else?"We distracted him....is that even possible?"No professor." "Good.ah lessons over students enjoy the rest of your day."Ah finally its the time of day for my alone time.

"See you at lunch Rubes,come on Oscar we wanna see what your capable of."Yang don't break my soulmate...please."Yang with your strength you'll kill him,we told you that before."Ah Weiss the fun killer until Neptune is involved..is he her soulmate?

~In thou emerald forest~

Ahbdereee

Good another one dead..hm,oh that was all of them in this area better move onto the next.Wonder what Oscar and the others are doing.I should really bring Jaune out here he needs the fighting skill.Ah thats it i'll bring Oscar we could fight,spar,talk,flirt,cuddle,kiss and........no Ruby keep yourself together.

"Well my little Red funny seeing you here."....'My little red?' No I am not your little red,you sick fool."What are you doing here,how are you even here!?"Wheres crescent rose......no..hes disarmed me."Oh my little Red I wouldn't let you get away easily."He whispered seductively in my ear."Now Red don't fight back because we both know your not going to win."I will not let this perv do anything to me.  
I felt something strong grab my wrists and pin me against a tree."STOP IT,PLEASE TORCHWICK!"I don't want to beg it will probably give him satisfaction and make him.....no I don't want to think about that.

"Red nobody can hear you now be a good girl."That is it I am not weak,or defenless,I will fight back.

'Punch'

"How dare you,you know Red I would of gone easy on you,now you've done that i'm going to have to reconsider."Please someone.  
I felt a cold,rough kiss something I never wanted ever."SOMEONE PLEASE!"He didn't stop he kept going.My tears were flowing hot down my cheeks."Please...."  
AHh my head whats this bright whiteness....I can't see anything else,but I can hear voices,things,Torchwick,.....Ozpin?

Ozpins pov:

My wonderful forests...I should really stop throwing students off cliffs.*sigh* I shouldn't of lied to Ruby this morning she needs to know about her eyes. "SOMEONE PLEASE!" Who's voice is that....it's Ruby's. I'm a huntsman and its my duty to protect people and my students.My breathing is getting out of control.I must make it.  
I made it I made it..that fool that fool thinks he can come into my school and..

Her eyes they've activated.

"What!What is this!"  
'DONK'

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SCHOOL,STAY AWAY FROM MY STUDENTS,STAY AWAY FROM RUBY YOU PERVERT!"If I could I would quite happily beat him but Ruby's used her eyes,I need to call Qrow."This isn't the end my little Red."I need to tell Oscar train him up and help him protect her,and train her hand to hand combat. Hm he's gone,sicko, i've got to get her somewhere safe.  
I put her weapon on her attachments on her clothes and pick her up,shes light.Well I did let a short 16 year old into Beacon i'm not surprised.

~In thou dorm room~

Can't let any of her other team mates see her yet,Miss Xiao Long will lose it and I don't want to be at the reviving end of her punch."Ah Mr Pine,unfortunalty Roman Torchwick has found Ruby,I do believe he has not done anything that could harm her in some ways but we can not tell until she wakes up."He is not going to take this lightly.  
"Is she ok at least?Why is she passed out!"Kind of sweet how concerned he is about her reminds me of Qrow when Summer first activated her eyes."Mr Pine I will answer your questions soon I just have to call a college and tell him about Miss Rose."

"buzz buzz buzz  
buzz buzz buzz"

"Oz?"  
"Qrow come to Beacon quick."  
"YoU KnOW ThEReS GirLS WiTh REAllY shOrt SKirtS Here!"  
"Are you drunk?"  
"MAAAAAAYYYYYYBEEEEEEEEE"  
"Qrow get here now it's about Ruby."  
"WHaT AboUT HEr Shee CAN hanDLe HeRseLF FinE,I TraInEd HeR."  
"QROW SHES ACTIVATED HER EYES!"  
"WhA?"  
"SHES PASSED OUT DAMN IT,YOUR DAUGHTER IS PASSED OUT!"  
"Im ON My WAyy"  
"AnD iF yOU WanT RUBy tO FiND OuT SHes My DAUghTer ShOut LoUdEr!" Well she actually deserves to know.

"Call ended."

I turn around and see Oscar knelt down next to Ruby mumbling words of reassurance in her ear,ah young inncoent love,Hm aw a kiss.I shouldn't be watching them its a private moment between them..even if Miss Rose is unconscious."Ayyy Oz HoW Are..........WhO Da HeLl Are YOu And WHy YoU KisSIn ME DaUGh...-NeICe."He could of at least had some coffee.

Oscars pov:

I move away,oh no,I just wanted to kiss her,I vow to her now to keep her safe.Ah the tattoos guess this must be making the bond stronger,that makes me happy,knowing that shes safe with me.

"AYyy KiD I AsKeD YoU A QUEstIoN!"This drunken man mumbled trying his best not to slur."W..we..are soulmates."I do not want to die today."Ah RiGht KidDo."  
Ozpin asked me to stay the night next to her so I got into her bed with her and cuddled her feeling her warm breath against my neck,I plant a light kiss on her forehead,Weiss,Blake and Yang are far from happy for what happened to Ruby going on about 'Im going to go to that club and beat him.' 

Next time I see him I will fight him,for what he's done.I guess Ozpin is going to want to train her to use her eyes without passing out. I'm happy that he answered my questions instead of hidng them.I know a little about silver eyed people,maybe I could help her. 

I love you Ruby Rose,


	6. How do I shoot lasers with my eyes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so its been about 1-2 weeks since the Roman incident and Oscar still slept next to Ruby and she could still taste Torchwick's cigars,this is her first time waking up from using her eyes.

Rubys pov:

God everything aches...Roman h-he kissed me,disgusting,its worse that the reak of alcohol Qrow produces. Hm who's arms are these?There Oscar's!He's got a strong grip almost as if he never wants to let me go,kinda cute how a small farm boy is so passionate. What happened out there?I saw white and heard voices...did I die for a few moments? "Hey Oscar *Schisbdh snore* Oscar. *shnecple snore*..Umm Oscar?" *Fre sha vaca do snore* God how do I wake someone up around here?! *Cute baby SnORe* Why gods?Why a cute farmhand that is harder to wake up than trying to wake up Qrow with a hangover?

How to get a boys attention...well i'm not doing what Yang does the first night at Beacon was bad enough with her staring at the boys..hmmmm,i'm wouldn't break their legs so definitely not Nora.Well Ruby this might be a good chance to get the task of cigars of your lips and get cinnamon instead.A simple kiss,that's right.I press my lips to his a bit harder that I had wanted to but soon softened up as I felt lips kiss me back,I really like this maybe people ar'nt so bad after all.Oscars hands gripped softly at my waist,until we parted slightly breathless."You know I could get use to waking up like that."He bit his lip and blushed,ok lover boy slow your horses."Then maybe someday you can wake me up like that."Is this flirtatious talking?Maybe I could ask Pyrrha about this shes kind and pretty and hopefully has been in a relationship.Is this a relationship?We should clarify that soon.

"Hey Ruby what is this I mean your beautiful and kind and well I love you...is that too soon?I wanna know if we are actually together."I would like this I mean I haven't yet looked and my mark and how it has changed."I would say we are definitely more than friends and I would like how do I say this umm would you like to be my boyfriend or something *soft laugh* I don't know what i'm doing."Before I can look at Oscar I feel his lips against mine the cinnamon taste and pine wood smell that i've grown to love in such a small space of time."Hehe does that answer your question?"All I can do is do a small laugh and boop his nose."As much as this is cute and slightly uncomfortable for me to watch I want to talk to my......niece so wait outside or something kiddo."UNCLE QROWWWWWWWWWW!!!

Oscar got up and left the warmth I had wrapped around me left,i'm cold and in pain."Hey petal,how do you feel?You know if I knew where that bastard was I would pummel him."Hm always being Qrow...he looks tired and stressed."I feel tired and my body aches,my head feels painful.What happened out there?" Was Ozpin really there? "Your tired kid,really?You've been out for two weeks?Well i'm not to sure myself kiddo you'd have to ask Oz about that but all I know is that you activated your eyes petal." What is he talking about,is this the truth about my eyes? "What do you mean my eyes and I'VE BEEN OUT FOR TWO WEEKS?" Qrow what is going on. "Your special Ruby just like your mum and not in the way 'daddys special little girl' special your eyes are powerful they have a power that no other eye colour has,silver eyed people are known as warriors,all you have to do is know how to control them petal." Warriors?Is that what Oscar was trying to tell me back in the forest?

"How would I learn to....control them?" "The same way Summer learned to,Ozpin will teach you as well as me and the kid,he knows some stuff." That's reliving but if it ends up murdering me every time i'm just going to ask to be thrown of a cliff into some grimm,might be nicer."Ok Qrow can you bring Oscar back in and where are my team mates?"I wanna see them and make sure that none of them killed anyone,wouldn't be surprised if they had already and wouldn't stop them. "There in the canteen kid they'll be back soon and Rubes today if your strong enough to walk go see Ozpin he wants to talk with you,i'll be there and bring the kid." He has a name Qrow but I guess you don't really use names with people. "Ok Qrow!"A smile always convinces people.He walked away but not before he had a swig out of his flask,my face dropping in disappointment and self-blame.I wish he didn't drink,I would do anything for him to stop though no matter how many times I tell him or dad tells him he doesn't stop.

Oscar walked in his hands rubbing together nervously."Hey you ok?" My uncle can scare people quite easily. "Should't I be asking you that?"A light laugh escaping from his cinnamon tasting lips. "Come here i'm cold."Opening up my covers wanting him to get back in to cuddle and talk with light kisses. "Missing me already?" He jumps up and just manges to get in as I wanted,maybe being team leader I could use that to my advantage....no Ruby you are UNDERAGE and so is Oscar,one day maybe. "YOUR AWAKE!" Now is not a good time as team JNPR and the rest of team RWBYO burst into the dorm. "Well that's a sight I thought i'd never see,my little sister in bed with a boy cuddling how adorable,I can't wait to be an aunt!" .......I'm 16,and I want to be a huntress before anything happens with kids. "OOOO I would be an aunt too so I would teach it the manners it requires and sneak little treats." "Weiss kids are not the scary Zwei.." "ZWEIS HERE WHERES THE DOGGO I WANT TO SEE IF IT CAN SURVIVE MY HAMMER!!!" "It would be nice to be an uncle." "Make sure you don't feed them pumpkin petes cereal,sorry they are not very good for you." "I would be an uncle?!Maybe I could hang out with it and be a great influence!"

Oh Oscar he should have known my friends would be like this,maybe I should shut them up he's very red."Everyone shush,Yang-one day maybe,Weiss-children are not dogs,Blake-My dog is not scary,Nora-My dog is not immortal,Ren-I would trust you the most with children,Pyrrah-I promise not to feed anyone those cereals,Jaune-Vomit boy?Maybe train a bit them let you influence children.Now please everyone calm down Oscar looks like he's about to die and well i'm 16 and not to sure about kids well it would be nice but I want to be a huntress and help the world first." Oscars hands feel so comfortable wrapped around my waist as I lean my back against his stomach."I-I agree with Ruby we are both quite young and Ozpin told us to keep our hands to ourselves until we are older." "Won't stop the thought and need though Oscar."Yang winked in a friendly way towards us."WHO'S OSCAR!!??"Nora practically shouted.....has someone given her sugar well at least it's not coffee last time we gave her that she hit us all with her hammer not even my semblance was good enough to get away then she passed out ahh fun times."Oh right team JNPR this is Oscar he is now part of team RWBY making us team RWBYO!"I love my team even more."Umm hi team JNPR."

"HE'S SO CUTE!,IM NORA AND THIS IS JAUNE OUR LEADER!PYRRAH!ANDDDDDDD RENNNNNNN!!" Yep someone gave her sugar."Well I should be going i've got to talk with Ozpin even if I love this incredibly embarssing convastion,Oscar,Qrow wanted you to come with."

~In thou Ozpins office~

"Ah Miss Rose and Mr Pine take a seat." The ashen haired man gestured to the seats in front of him,I could see Qrow lent up against a wall drinking once again.We do as he says and sit down."Now Miss Rose what do you remember?" "I remember that I went into the emerald forest to train and-and.....Torchwick found me and tried to..*Hic*"Tears started to form in the corner of my eyes,nobody needs to see me cry,no body needs to see me like this.Oscars hand inter wind with mine warmth flowing freely from our hands and tattoos. "It is alright Miss Rose I know what he tried to do so you can miss that part out if you like." "My head it felt pain *hic* like I had never felt and I could only see pure white and I could hear voices but they were muffled then I felt,heard and saw nothing."The truth is all I have. "Well that sums pretty much what I saw happening,Qrow told me that you now know about your eyes,we will all train you but before that you need to heal mentally and physically then we can begin your training." ...Not to complain but more training really? "Ay Kiddo he 'touch' you at all?" "N-no *Hic* I didn't let him get the chance,I punched him in the face then he-he he kissed me and pinned me.."I didn't want to talk about it,to bring all the memories up.Oscar squeezed my hand reassuring me that i'm safe with him even if I could beat him easily in a fight.

"That bast-" "Thank you Miss Rose,we will find Torchwick the general himself has people looking for him as well as your friends Sun and Neptune is it?Looked quite shook up after returing from the town with your team mates and team JNPR didn't take long to figure out what happened." Tears had dried up but more wanted to flow,keeping them in is easy Ruby come on you've kept your emotions hidden from people for a while now. "You may return to your dorm Miss Rose and Mr pine."

~Back in Team RWBYO'S dorm~

All the others were in library playing my board game just have to wait to see Jaune and Weiss in tears,Blake not really bothered and Yang in victory. Oscar was out cold on his bed like materass. As he was the only one in here I unbuttoned my top and looked and my shoulder and smiled,it was a stunning emerald colour with a small clog and the words 'Oscar Pine' under it,with a happy smile I buttoned up my top and heard the door open,yay uncle Qrow.Hm he looks sober."Hey kiddo,you know your one brave petal Rubes." I smile as he sits on the lower bunk inviting me to sit with him,so I do. "Petal you remind me so much of your mother." I have been told those words so many times all I can do is feel bad that I remind them of her. "Sorry" "Don't be kiddo she was a beautiful,scary woman and as you and Yang say a 'super mum' and you have a power that she gave you that makes you a target,people want silver eyed people wiped away so they will do anything in their power to kill them just like...." His face was cold and dark,he looks like he wants to cry. "One of them killed Summer, so i'm going to make sure your pipsqueak is in fighting shape because I know you can kick his ass in a instant because I trained you." I definitely could,not that I would beat him just its the truth.

Oscars pov:

Welp I gotta hide from this family.Why doesn't he just tell her that he's her dad,i'm sure she would understand.

"Hey Qrow how do I shoot laser beams with my eyes?!"Ruby giggled as she said that."That's not how it works petal now get some rest you need it otherwise you can relive that month of training in abandoned villages."  
Who in the right mind trains in abandoned villages?What have I gotten into.

"I Love you petal,now get some rest."

"Bye Qrow"

My rose how are you so strong.


	7. I really miss you.

Oscar's pov:

This is the first time in weeks I haven't slept next to Ruby,feels uncommon even if she is taller than me I am always the big spoon and I like it.  
Prod  
prod  
prod

"Who is that?" Who the hell is awake at.......4:15! "Oscar it's just me,Ruby,I was actually about to wake you.It's time to train with Ozpin and my uncle." Training at 4:15?! What kind of people train at a time like this? "Ruby...its been a few days,have you even healed mentally?" Shes quite for a few seconds and rubs her arms,I knew she hadn't healed. "Ruby,call professor Ozpin and tell him the truth,i'm sure he would understand,now please i've been feeling lonely can I cuddle you and at least make you smile?" Ruby still didn't speak but agreeded. The call didn't last long but Ozpin understood and told her not to force herself to do things that she wasn't ready to do as well as to tell him if she needed to talk after that she spoke quietly I can't hear what she is saying,is she going to sneak out?."Feeling ok?" "Tired and slightly hungry." I chuckle at her hunger. "Well it's 4:23 I doubt the canteen is going to be open."

Ruby giggled at the comment. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP,SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Wow Weiss snaps more at night than she does during the day. "Sorry Weiss we'll be quiet." Weiss grumbles at Ruby and goes back to sleep,Blake didn't stur and Yang looked as if she was about to fall off the top bunk.Ruby's arms had found their way around my chest snuggling into me.She's so cute.I brush her bangs as she sleeps,how did I get her?One day your a farm boy and the next your next to a really powerful girl who can kick your butt and her dad/uncle human thing or whatever he is to her can kill you as well as her team mates and friends if you screw things up with her.God i'm tired..snoreee.

Rubys pov:

Well he fell asleep quick,I move away from Oscar and put my hood and boots on. "Sorry Oscar but I have to do this." A quick kiss on his cheek and I leave but I grab crescent rose prior to leaving. Beacons scary at night,eh I don't like it,just got to get to the forest and your out of these halls. "Well red what are you doing up so late?" No....no no no no.It's ok Ruby your fine,you have crescent rose. My feet move my body to face the hell that awaited me,oh thank the gods its just Cardin. "Im going out to train so I gotta go Winchester." "Whatever Rose!" What the hell was he doing up? Though he does follow some people when he wants answers. Ah the forest........of hateful memories and yet amazing ones where the best team ever formed...and where I nearly got.........and where I made amazing friendships. Come on Ruby get yourself together this forest has more good memories than bad ones.

"Miss Rose glad you joined us this morning,even if you lied to get here." "Pipsqueak you know you can rest." GOD i'm fine,I walked here that says something. "I'm fine Qrow,trust me." His face showed greatly that he didn't believe me,Ozpins showing the same but doing a better job at hiding it. "Well then,lets begin."

~

"YOU SNUCK OUT!" "Weiss I had to you saw how long I was out for the first time I used my eyes,so Qrow and Ozpin and maybe Oscar are training me." " YOU CALL LEAVING YOUR BOYFRIEND IN BED TO SNEAK OUT TO TRAIN, THEN YOUR BOYFRIEND SEARCHING BEACON ALL OVER FOR YOU IN CASE YOU WERE KIDNAPPED!!!" He...searched the whole of Beacon? Damn I got someone good. "Weiss where is he." " *Sigh* he's in the courtyard,and Ruby please leave a note next time,not to just say your training but to reassure your team and the people who love you." AWWWWWWWW SHE CAN BE NICE. I embarce Weiss in a reassuring hug and promising that I would leave a note next time.

The courtyard seems more busy than it usually is eh I guess it's because the vytal festival is coming up.Can't wait to compete. "RUBY!!!" "Oscar I am so sor-..ooof" Oscars hug was more of a relieving one for him,to know that I am alive and not somewhere in the river. "Hey Ruby I got to tell you something-" "RUBY! SALUTATIONS FRIEND!" "P..e..n..n..y i...n..e..e..d..t..o..b..re..a..t..he...." "Ah that is right the human and faunas body have lungs and require oxygen to breathe." Oscar looks so confused,hmhm,well Penny does confuse everyone. "Oscar this is Penny,Penny Oscar." "SALUTATIONS IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!!!" "You too." He said sheepishly not knowing how to react towards the bot.

Penny soon left,I wonder what Oscar wanted to tell me? "Hey Oscar what did you want to tell me before Penny interrupted?" "Oh yeah,um well Ruby I-I umm I can't stay here anymore,I was only meant to stay here for a week or two but was allowed to stay longer because of you and the Torchwick incident,but now I have to return to my farm and aunt,I promise that I will come and visit you." Hes.....hes...hes leaving! Small tears weilded up in both of our eyes."I understand but do you promise to come and vist?" "Promise."

~

*4 months after Oscars left.*

"AHHHH,GRIMM,GRIMM!"  
Penny.....no. "Ruby I am so sorry." "It's not your fault Pyrrah,its theirs,now come on lets defend Beacon." "T-T-Thank you.". We need to get out of here.All the other team memebers of the schools around Remant were willing to help. " Students your assitance is better on ground so please take the last airship there." Professor Port and Dr Oobleck? We all do as they say and board the airship not before the general says its ok to flee.  
Are they going to think I crazy for jumping out this airship?Yes,yes they are. 

THUD

Ironwoods ship,but he stayed at amity arena? So who's piloting the ship.A girl with two toned hair walked towards me taking a picture. "Couldn't stay away could you red? Now that you've shown how you feel towards me,even though I could have shown you a good time,it's time for you to play the part and die like every huntsman in history." Well all the other times I've fought you,you always ran,I press the button on Neo's umbrella as she flew off into the abundance of grimm. "Torchwick,you have never won,plus I'm faster than you so lets fight!" THWACK,THWACK,THWACK. "Just die like everyone else!"

SHNUPMBGOBBLE

Did he just get eaten......eh he deserved it. Got to get to the ground.

~In thou courtyard~

"Ruby your alive!" "Weiss wheres Yang and Blake......oh......no,no,no,no."Their marks slightly glowing with each others symbol,please don't die on me. " Yang.......Blake.....Penny." "Ruby i'm so sorry,but come on we need to stop other people from getting hurt or...." "Dying" I didn't want to finish that sentence."Lets go." 

RAGHHHHHHHHHH

That's one big grimm,I've never seen that type before neither did professor Port ever tell us about this type. "Weiss get me to the top of the tower,after that help Velvet and Neptune!" She uses her glyph's to help me stay on the tower,just don't die Ruby, not like this. Pyrrha was knelt down,rubble of the headmasters office everywhere. "Do you believe in destiny?"  
"Yes I do." Cinder had an arrow pointed at Pyrrha,no I was too slow.

THWANG

"PYRRAH!!!" Once again blinding light and muffled voices,the sound of a grimms cry deafening to anyone. "Don't worry Kiddo,I got you."......Qrow?

~In thou house in thou Patch.~

"Ruby!"

Awakening to dad bent down by my bed and Qrow lent up against my wall. "What happened?" "That doesn't matter right now,what matters is that your safe at home." Just lies with people. "Tai a minute." "What can't I stay with 'MY' daughter!?" "Please" I've never seen Qrow plea.......why did Dad enphysis the word daughter and my? Yet dad left obeying Qrows wishes. "Qrow what really happened?" "Persisnt arn't you kiddo. Well....beacon has fallen......and your friends Penny Pollindina and Pyrrha Nikos have...passed as well as the headmaster." There dead,I could have saved Penny if I was stronger and Pyrrha if I was faster....where was professor Ozpin?

"And you did a number on that grimm,with your eyes,your froze it." " I froze it?" "Well if your here in bed safe and sound and not.....limpless next to a screaming grimm I would say so." I'm capable of freezing grimm?What else can I do? Qrow continued to explain everything else that happened,Yang,Blake,Weiss,Team JNPR or well team JNR. "Get some rest petal,you need it now." Qrow left the room his cape flowing behind him.

Oscar....I miss him so much,at least I didnt loose him. At least he didn't see those things. I just want to hug him and see him again.

* 2 months later*

Click

"You ready?" Jaune stood in the snow looking differently than the vomit boy I met on the first day,Nora and Ren too. " As i'll ever be." I took Weiss's advice and left a note. Sneaking out again but not coming back."Can we do one more thing before we go?" "Sure Rubes." The snow around Mums grave was thick. " I won't let you down mum, I promise." Now being team RJNR or team JRNR or something I dont even know I miss MY team,but this is my new one the new team RWBY....O.No there's only four of us. A Crow perched is a tree,its red eyes staring down.Why is it always a crow? I felt Jaune place a hand on my shoulder. "Lets go we have a mission to do,lets get to Haven" Mistral,might take like a week. " Lets go RNJR." Ren's voice as calm as it usally is with a small hint of enthusiasm. " HEY ITS TEAM JNRR!" I picked good friends. We move onward putting the deaths behind us to make us strive forward. "Ruby?Are you ok?"

Mum I miss you.  
Ozpin I miss you.  
Penny I miss you.  
Pyrrha I miss you

Oscar I miss you.


	8. She's dead, isn't she.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underlined bold text that is slanted is Ozpin and bold text is Oscar.

Oscars pov:

*6 months since he last saw Ruby*

Ruby......is she even alive? I wish marks faded if your soulmate died,just so I knew that Ruby didn't make it. If I could see her one last time,hold her and kiss her again,I would give a lifetime of not having a soulmate just to see her again. How did my aunt deal with this? The death of a soulmate? I remove my glove to see that beautiful red rose with her name engraphed below it 'Ruby Rose'. These marks are almost like scars... _**Indeed they are.** _"AHhh!" Who the hell was that? Ow hay really does not feel nice to fall onto. _**Oscar?Ah what a suprise as you have met me before I am professor Ozpin!**_ **Ozpin?** _**Yes it's me,now before you freak out let me explain how this happened.**_ **That would be nice.** Being snarky wasn't necessary but it's not everyday you find out that your girl- well ex-girlfriends headmaster is in your head. _**No need to be rude Oscar well I have lived many lives,I was cursed by the gods of darkness and light to walk on the face of the planet until Salem dies,I die and reincarnate in someone elses mind soon enough my soul and theirs merge into one giving them my thoughts and theirs to me as we become one.**_ **So your telling me i'm stuck with you in my head until I die and who the heck is Salem?** _**That would be true so yes,Salem would be my wife well ex-wife though it is not like your situation with Miss Rose we parted as we saw different things and that ended up in me dying to her hands.**_ **So let me get this straight you married and had kids with the most evil being on this planet?** Images of a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes burst into my mind giving me memories that I had not seen myself then the same woman but with snow white skin,red eyes and black lines trailing across her body. _**You can't say much Oscar even if Miss Rose is not evil I told you to keep your hands to yourself.**_ **We didn't do anything like that,she was still tramatized from that Torchwick guy and you told us not to and neither of us wanted to!** _**That Oscar is a lie as looking at your thoughts they are quite detailed of the things you umm wish to pursue with umm Miss Rose...!**_ **SO YOU DECIDED TO READ MY THOUGHTS!!**! _**Our thoughts and there is no need to yell,I do believe if you and her were older she would love to**_ _ **...well umm help you make those thoughts reality..? Even though she would feel slightly uncomfortable about my presence I am able to lock myself away unable to see,read or hear what is going on.**_ **Well that's never going to happen,she's dead.** _**How can you be so sure of that hm?** _**I umm well I can't but still not many people survived the fall of Beacon,what makes you think she did?!** Tears were forming in my eyes,Ruby.....her beautiful black hair that faded red at the tips,her pale skin that was smooth and her soft lips that tasted like cookies and cherries. _**Please stop she is still somehow my student.**_ **I don't care Oz she's dead!** _**Oh boy here we go again.**_ "OSCAR SUPPER'S READY!" My aunt yelled up the ladder leading up to my room. _**We do need to leave though Oscar.**_ Tears were still on my face drying up....Ruby.....team RWBYO....even if she was bitter I miss Weiss and Blake even though she didn't speak often and Yang even if she broke my body in training. **No i'm not leaving,i'm staying here with my aunt.** _**Would you come if I said Ruby would be there?**_ **Of course I would, I would do anything to kiss her again,but she's dead,even if she is one of the bravest people I know....but I do doubt her ability to survive the fall of Beacon.** I don't want to doubt her. What if Ozpin is telling the truth about her being alive? _**I am unsure if she is alive yet I do not doubt her, Oscar, Ruby is a brave young woman, she has survived many things..mentally and physically. She's survived her encounters with Roman Torchwich and memebers of the white fang. Plus she has survived her mothers death and the childhood trama that came along with it,as well as what happened in the emerald forest. To be honest i'm suprised she hasn't.....ended things quicker. So yes I do believe she is alive.**_ "OSCAR! SUPPER'S READY!" "COMING!" **Fine we will leave but not now give me a few days.** _**Destiny doesn't have a few days Oscar.**_ J **UST SHUTUP!** _**As you wish but please,the world is in grave danger.**_ I didn't ask for this,who in the right mind would ask for this. _**Nobody.**_ **I wasn't talking to you.** _***Internally screams and sighs* just go and eat.**_ I obey no longer wanting to talk to the old man in my head. "Oscar dear what took you so long?" I don't know maybe my ex-girlfriends headmaster is possesing my mind. _**Stop calling her your ex,you have no proof if she is alive or dead.**_ **And neither do you.** "Oh you know,there was just a really interesting part of my book!" I started shoverling food into my mouth,if Oz really wants me to go I will. "And what was that?" "That a single glare from a silver eyed warrior could strike a grimm down!" .....Silver eyes, her eyes were so beautiful I wish I could stare into them again, feel the silkiness of her hair as I ran my fingers through it when we kissed. _**Such hormonal teenagers.......you really miss her don't you.**_ **Of course I do she was everything you could of ever want.** _**And she still is, Oscar as I have said multiple times neither of us can prove if she is living but hope that she is, it is what she would want....dead or alive.**_ "Sounds intresting Oscar, now after this wash up and go to bed. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." Yay such fun a full day of back breaking work.... _**No,because we are leaving tonight!**_ **Ok!,Ok! Calm down i'll pack after i'm washed.** _**Yes you will.**_ **Where will I even be going?** _**Haven academy!**_ I can feel his smile and strange sense of humour burning into my mind. **Alright.....Ozpin..do you really think she will be there?** _**I do, though I do not wish for her to be there, she is powerful....one of the most powerful things I have...and the only silver eyed warrior I have left.**_ **Left?** I had finished my meal and was washing the grime that remainded of the plates. _**Summer Rose, Ruby's mother also had silver eyes. To be honest Ruby looks just like her you could say a younger more hyper-active clone of Summer. Unfortunatly she passed...also at the hands of Salem.**_ Pictures of a woman that looked like my beautiful Rose appeared in my mind. A woman in a white hood,silver eyes and and a black combat skirt with a black and white corset. **They really do look like clones.** _**Indeed they do.**_ "Oscarrr it's time for bed!" "OK!" _**Pack lien,food,sleeping bag,weapon,water and a map**_. **Jeez ok,ok I will pack them! Give me a chance to get to my room old man!** _**Don't call me old man boy,thats what Qrow gets called by Ruby and Yang.**_ **Really? He's like 34?** **_Yep!_** Once again feeling a small chuckle in the depths of my mind of the old man laughing. I finished packing and snuck out along the lone trail to Haven, leaving nothing but a mear note to tell my aunt that I had gone to Patch. *Wistle* _**Seems early spring is awakening.**_ **Yeah guess so.** Small red rose petals wizzed around my face and russled my hair the same way Ruby would when we kissed. She really is dead. _**WILL YOU STOP IT! DON'T MAKE ME POSSESS YOUR BODY YOUNG MAN!**_ **Fine,Fine.** Please my Rose, be alive for me.

Rubys pov:

_You could have saved me Ruby,some friend your are. Your own god damn semblance is speed!........Pyrrah?_  
_You could have saved me...you said we were friends, you failed me Ruby!..........Penny?_

"NO!" I....I..no I could have saved them. Control your breathing Ruby you don't need to attract any grimm. "Another nightmare?" "Hmm?" Jaune? He knows i'm having nightmares? I never told him. "Don't lie to me Ruby, I can tell your having them, you mumble sorry and say Pyrrah and Penny's name. It's not your fault ok? Just like you told Pyrrah it's not yours, it's Cinder's, ok? " Jaune and walked over to my bag and was hugging me. "I-I-I just feel like it is, Jaune I should of been able to bring Pyrrah down from the tower and been able to of prevented Penny from being torn apart." It's true, I am a silver eyed warrior! If I had just stayed on the airship Pyrrah would be here too.  
"Ruby! Don't doubt yourself,ever! This might not help but these were your words. 'Your a leader now, your not allowed to fail, if you fail your team fails.' Ruby i'm not saying supress your emotions but what happened at Beacon is NOT your fault ok?!" *Sigh* "Are you crying?" Small tears were making their way down my face. "No, we should get going, the sun has rised and I wanna be able to make it to the next village and make sure it hasn't been destroyed." "Ruby!" "Jaune i'm fine! Now go wake up Ren and i'll wake up Nora." 

I could hear Jaune huff in defeat for not being able to crack me but nobody should be able to crack be not even Oscar......Oscar...  
I miss him so much, I want to feel his light kisses across my cheeks and nose as he goes down my neck. "Hey Rubes? Whatcha thinking about? Your face has gone really red." crap! Nora should of kept your mouth shut. "I...um..I uhhhh!" Stuttering really Ruby? "She was thinking how Oscar would kiss her neck in ways she liked." REN!!! "Ren! I-umm no I umm..." "Don't deny it Ruby, I once accidently walked in on Oscar enjoying your neck, he didn't notice and neither did you." HE WALKED IN ON THAT! "Aww your blushing, must of really enjoyed what he could do."

"OK Ren......please erase that memory from your mind, and Nora yes I did. Now all of you lets pack up and get on the move." The team obeyed and started packing as I joined them. Didn't take too long to get back on the road. "How many grimm do you think we will see today?" " I do hope not many but this is no kingdom so there will probably be more than we are use to as any other day we are out here." *~groan~* Hmhm Guess Nora's not to happy about that. "Nora if we do encounter any grimm you can hit em with your hammer!" *GASP* "I'LL BREAK THEIR LEGS!!!" Classic Nora, to think of it what kind of grimm hasn't Nora broken the legs of?

"Nora....you know what do your thing."  
I feel like Jaune truly has given up on trying to restrain Nora from breaking legs, as I have given up listening to Weiss nagging me about my petals. My team.......I just wanna have them here again, no matter how many fights we had they are still my team. 

**Caw,caw,caw,caw.**

"Anybody else know why a crow is always following us....it's starting to creep me out. Arn't they a sign of bad luck of something?" My eyes follow the birds movements how it swoops and glides, watching as we move ahead. Is that the same bird I saw at Beacon and mums grave? It's got those burning red eyes....? "Lets just ignore it, its a bird nothing else." "OK~" Nora chirped. Sooo thoughts as no one is paying attention to me take me somewhere nice.

Oscar,his strong arms as they hugged my waist at night, his soft hair as it tickled my forehead when we rested our heads together. His soft yet rough lips when the grazed my cheek when he thought I was asleep. The little plaits I would make in his hair as he would try his best to do mine. The innocent kisses on the rooftop when we watched the sun set as he put roses in my hair. I wish I could relive those times.

At least he's alive, but if he tries to find me.... I want him to turn around and go back to his farm. He doesn't need to come out here and risk his life, nobody did but me. But Jaune wouldn't let me do this myself.

"Hey umm Ruby we've made it........it's too late its destroyed." Nora's voice distracted me from my thoughts, to look upon what looked to be a un-finished village. "What's this place called? It's not on the map..." Its not....?  
"Oniyuri. It was a town that the richer people of Mistral moved to but it never got finished." "Was it grimm?" Its always grimm.....or bandits. "Yes grimm killed the people here, others escaped but probably didn't make it far.."

"Anybody feel unsafe about this place?" Jaune's voice cracked as he spoke. "It's probably just the fact its not finished, we need to go this place is unstable." Ren's right we should get going,we start walking ahead to try and escape the abandonded settlement. "You miss Oscar don't you." "How could you tell?" Nora's expression changed from quiet to playful. " I'm a girl Ruby, I can tell! Besides i've been keeping an eye on you and everytime someones not paying attention to you, you start thinking and your face goes really red like the same colour as your hood red!" Hmhm guess people have been paying attention to me.

**Caw,caw,caw,caw.**

"A Rose,a Rose, oh what a wonderful smell, a Rose, a Rose, Oh how I want to slice your throat." 


	9. Ozpin really?

Oscars pov:

 _ **Doo,doo, doo ,du , do , du, doo. Bun, dun, dun , dun, dun , bun do.**_ **Can you please shut up?** _**You teenagers have no sense for fun do you?**_ **If you call throwing students off cliffs fun, then I wonder how you kept the title of headmaster.** _**Ahh those were good days, almost miss the fear it would strike through some of them, and I kept my title from my protective nature over my school and students.**_ **Rightttttt, so the school falling and letting a 'adorable girl' into the school only then for her to die a sucess?** No matter how many times Oz had said it I still believe she is dead, ugh god he can hear me and is going to pick me up for saying that. _**As he is and I have a name boy, and quoting my first words to Ruby, really?**_ **I have a question Oz.** _**And that may be..?**_ **What would you do if she was your soulmate?** A wave of pain and guilt washed over me, asking the man who only had her eyes to maybe save the world if he would ever date my Rose. I just want her back, to hold her again, listen to her soft snores and try and get her to open up to me more....one of the only things she never did do. Would he even go out with my Rose? _**Well if I was a younger man in my past life, around her age then yes, I would have been with her. Technically she is my current soulmate though she is a beautiful woman I would not date her, she is yours and you are hers.**_

.....So if Ruby wasn't mine but Oz's he would have 'taken' her... _**No not like that, like you I have respect towards woman and would not pursue anything with them if they were not comfortable with it. Also Oscar can we please stop this kind of conversation as well I do not see Ruby in this way she is a past student and well now ,if she is at Haven, a fellow worker.**_ **But aren't we suppose to become 'one'?** _**True,true but she is your soulmate. I simply inhabit your mind and body. I did not have a soulmate in my past life and that didn't bother me though I did miss a woman's touch I would never interfere with you and Ruby. I can even give you dating advice for her if you like!** _The strange wizards humour bouncing inside my mind giving me a slight headache. **Lets just hope it doesn't come to that.** _**Fine, fine but don't running to me when you need advice for her.**_ Ugh I wanna punch this man but I don't want to punch myself in the face.......he's much stronger if he were to take over could he knock me.....himself? _**Us.**_ Out?!

 ** _Why are we even going to Haven?_** _**So I can talk to the headmaster of the academy and set up preparations of an attack.**_ **Just sunshine and rainbows with you.** _**If that were the case you would be frolicking in sunflower fields holding hands with Ruby and having a small dinner party.**_ When will he get it through his 'skull' that she's dead. _**When will you get it through yours that shes alive. Hm?**_ I ignore the mans statement and walk on, down the dusty road towards yet again the station. The last time I came here was the first day I met my beautiful soulmate. That red rose that I though about taking, thinking about it now I should of taken it and given it to her. _**Might of creeped her out, you meet her and instently give her a rose? Her surname may be Rose but isn't it a bit cliche?**_ **Oh yeah, yeah and old man walks into a holding room and looks into a young girls eyes then says something about them, then to call her adorable. Oz did you have a crush on Ruby?! _They were silver Oscar of course I was going to say something about them. And to answer your question.......I wouldn't of called it a crush just a mear attraction that barely lasted a few days._** ***Internally gasps, dramtically sarcstic* YoU WOulD STeAl My Ex-GiRLfRIenD FrOm mE!!!**

 _ **Hehe Oscar I would never do such a thing, that was when I first met her I mean a good-looking girl with a fit body and could kick butt as well as being adorable, what is there not to like about her, you should be happy she's yours Oscar, if soulmates didn't exsist alot of men would of asked to be with her and as I have said if I was younger I would be among those men. And for the love of the gods SHES NOT DEAD!**_ Walking closer to my destination, why am I doing this..........now talking about this even against Oz's own will i'm uncomfortable now knowing this information. **You know you probably shouldn't say things like that about her especially when i'm her soulmate and YOU said that you did not feel romatic feels towards Rubes.** Once again I look among the flowers....theres no roses....this is just more of a sign shes gone. I pull myself into a hug the old man feeling sympathetic towards me. I just wanna get to the station...

 _ **OSCAR! As I said I do not feel anything of the sorts towards Ruby Rose, yes I must admit I did when I first met her but since then,nothing, Now I only view her as a fellow worker and friend, nothing more. Now boy drop this it's making me rather uncomfortable. Get your butt to the station or so help me I will start liking your Rose again. You have enough.....questionable dreams to do so.**_ **Don't remind me I have those, it's hard enough having them at night then to wake up and know they can never happen. I can never hold her, kiss her, soothe her when she has nightmares, grow old with her, start a family with her, tell her everyday that I love her.**

 _ **.....Oscar..This is a promise,we will find her, it's not like her to die, one day you can do all these things....it would make her happy...trust me**_. Trust me? What is that suppose to mean! **Ok I will....i'll start to try and believe she is alive.** _**Thank you....**_

_**Oscar....** _

Ruby's pov:

"A rose a rose oh what a wonderful smell, a rose a rose oh how I want to slice your throat!"

...Who is that... A man with black hair tied into a plait and a white jumpsuit with belts and a cross scar jumped in front of us. "Who are you!" Jaune's voice stern.....he's still a timid vomit boy to me. "Who I am does not matter to you or you ,well you do interest me....no I only matter to you!" .....why me, is this about my eyes. I remember Qrow telling me i'm a target. "Me?" The strange man laughed.....it sounds so bad....why me. "You have no idea who I am do you,how exciting!" God he's worse than........Roman and his sick plans. "What do you want!" Why do I have to be the opposite of intimidating!? "The Rose has thorns! My dear flower I have been sent by my queen to whisk you away." Nope,nope I am not doing this. Be a huntress I said, travel I said, help people I said..THIS WAS NOT ON THE RUBY CAN DO STUFF WITH HER EYES AND CAN HELP PEOPLE CONTRACT!!!.....Queen?

"Cinder?" The strange man laughed again. " ONLY IN HER WILDEST DREAMS!" Guess it's not Cinder...probably got something to do with her though."What if she doesn't want to go with you!" Nora's stance had changed into a more aggressive one......I can't loose more people. "We'll see about that!" He jumped axe blades pinging from his wristbands ready to hit Nora with them. He missed hiting Jaune's shield instead. Why do creepy men want me...or to kidnap me. I'M 16 GIVE IT UP! Hmmmmm....ELECTRICITY DUST!!! Look,aim...and...FIRE! Perfect strike. Good he thinks I missed him and hit Nora by accident, well creep, face the hammer! He laughed being pleased by the fact I missed him. 

Xcsss  
Xcssss

"Hmm?" The dust I had hit Nora with was in full effect, she jumped wielding her mighty hammer and hit him. Or did she I can't tell,theres too much smoke. No.....it got blocked by a....tail? "He's a faunus!" Ren's voice was far off but still capable of being heard. He leaped and kicked Nora in the neck. Once again he jumped striking for me..avoid the tail,avoid the tail. He switched to Jaune striking him with his blades, then back to me hitting me with the axes and hitting crescent rose, damaging my aura in the process. Sending me flying......i'd rather listen to Weiss nagging me right now. He kicked my abdomen the same way Torchwick had. My aura...it's almost gone. He had walked up to me with deep purple eyes his scorpian tail poised at me.

Clang

What I should have been killed. My eyes meet familiar red ones. I smile,he's saved me too many times I can count. "Hey kiddo." The normally drunken man turned to face the scorpian."As I live and breathe Qrow Branwen, a true huntsman has entered the frame." I pull myself up leaning slightly on creasent for balance."This guy is weird.." I mumble lightly hopefully only Qrow heard. " I don't know who you are but you need to leave my...n.neice and her friends alone!" His voice is stern even if he stuttered...why, then again his training was brutal and learning how to balance on my sythe was nowhere near easy. "Why my dear friend my name is Tyrian and I have been sent here by her grace to retrive this young girl." His hands gestured towards me. Ugh god Weiss seems REALLY appearling right now. I might just write her a letter filled with petals and ask her to yell at me.....I actually miss it. "And one does not upset the Queen." God this man is strange.

"Salem."

"Who?"

Neither of the men answered but fought instead. The others ran up to join in only to be shouted at to get back. Well I have never really listened to people bossing me around Ozpin, Weiss, Qrow, Dad, Yang, Goodwitch... and Oscar.Gods I miss him but this is no time to be thinking about him.The skilled sword wielder as well as scythe wielder fight as tactically as I have every seen, Beacon fights were sloppy and planned. I run up to a building to get to the roof help my uncle by shooting the scorpion from behind only to have Jaune shout my name. Can't get a clean shot they move to rapidly. God dammit Qrow did you have to be disarmed but I guess you have stopped moving,now I can get a clean shot. Tyrians tail dodging them as he did with Nora's hammer. The two men started to fight ,hand to hand combat, though only Qrow was fighting, Tyrian did nothing to defend himself. Good Qrow's armed again. The Qrow and scorpion fell into what seemed to be and unfinished house.

Ok Ruby, landing strategy's haven't always been nice to you but come on land this one. Perfect. Qrow blasted through a wall of the house landing what seemed to be a extraordinarily good landing on Harbinger,his aura mirroring mine only darker. "RUBY!" Jaune's voice worried....if I can blast a dragon I can fight someone. "Do you wish to be taken!?" Of course not i'm not crazy just reckless. "No,but I won't stand around and watch someone get hurt." Too many people have been hurt or died because of me. And their blood would be red like roses just like my mums was. "RUBY WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GET BACK!!!" Nope not gonna listen Qrow.  
"THIS IS MY FIGHT TOO!!!" Tyrian laughed in his uneasy way.

"No it's not that!" He was struggling to push Tyrian back. The now,once again, purple eyed man ran towards me, effectively I blocked him as he pushed me back towards the now broken building. 

Clunk

A wooden beam fell, my semblance is speed yet I am never quick enough. Yet again the usally drunken man saved me. A small smile on his face.

"Grahhhh..!" No.......


	10. Flashbacks mean something.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ruby's blaming herself over Qrow's pain Oscar is still contemplating if Ruby is alive....and Ozpin is missing his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OZPIN IS 26!!! Also when your 16 you can do whatever you like. WHATEVER YOU LIKE! Except drink.

Ozpin's pov:  
(Flashback-14 months ago)

_"Guesssss whoooooo!" Small arms wrapped around my neck as shoulder length black hair tinted red at the ends tickled my cheek. "Hmmm is it my flower?" A little blow of air hit my face, guess she's annoyed I didn't play along more. "Don't be like that my rose." I turned my chair around to face her and pulled her onto my lap. "How did you even get in here?" Her giggle is one of the purest things to mankind, she rested her forehead against mine and closed her eyes for a second to reopen them the next. "Well when the lift arrived you didn't notice so I used my semblance to sneak behind you!" "Is that why there is rose petals all over my office." "Maybeeeee!" Gods I love her, her rose symbol marks my shoulder, the only thing I worry about is if she will get my symbol...._

_It's possible she won't and get someone else's and they will get her's and they will go off, I don't want to let her go, but if she want's to I will. "Your thinking about it again arn't you.." It pains me to worry her. "I am my dear, it's just your not of age yet,your mark isn't ready to change, I worry you won't get mine." She sighs and moves her head away from mine, the normal beautiful silver glow her eyes produced had dissapeared and been replaced by a murky grey blur, I hate upsetting my beautiful flower. "Well even if I don't get your mark, it won't stop me from being with you Oz." Such an optimistic girl, how did I get blessed with her. "My dear in all of Remnant I have never heard of soulmates not getting together." The fact that is so true hurts, the truth really does hurt._

_"Well maybe we can be the first." She leaned in a placed a light kiss against my own lips, I return her affection and hold her waist pulling her in closer. Into an embrace that I will always adore. I deepen the kiss, wanting the taste of cherries and cookies to remain on my lips for a few hours at the least. She broke off the kiss and rested her head back against mine giggling softly in the process. "Your eager today!" "No,I wouldn't say so I would just like to be able to have a memory, a memory of the beautiful girl who's name is in a way carved into my shoulder, as she captured my heart." Her cheeks flushed red, I laugh lightly at her embarrassment. She leaned down resting her head on my shoulder, breathing slowly. I gently pull her hair, plaiting it at the ends. Her small legs dangled lightly off of my thighs. One day I want to marry her, start a family with her and tell her everyday that I love her._

_I wrap my arms around her pulling of even closer, breathing in the scent of her hair,roses and vanilla.....sweet. "What are you thinking about?" Hmm i'll tell her these small fantasies i've been having of our future. She raised her head ,her eyes no longer having a grey blur but having the sliver glow I cherished with dignity, and looked into mine,grabbing her small soft hands and intertwined them with mine. "Well my flower, I was thinking about our future. I was thinking about that one day I want to marry you, and start a family as well as tell you everyday that I love you." Those silver orbs had small tears wielded up in them, tears of joy and love. She lent in giving me Eskimo kisses. Instead I moved away and gave her a peck on the lips as she settled back down on my forehead and closed her eyes._

_"I love you Oz."_

_"I love you more Ruby Rose."_

_(End of flashback.)_

I miss her, everything about her. I just hoped that she was mine, I was too foolish to think something like that, even if she loved me.....in all of Remnant soulmates have never not gotten together, I wasn't wrong. I just want to feel her kiss me again.....but I know that will never happen, she loves Oscar not me. I have to start seeing her as a college not someone who I wished to marry. I cry silently at the back of Oscar's mind, wanting to curl up and cry loudly, cry into her the way she did me. I'm glad that I know how to keep things like this from Oscar, if he knew how much I loved my sweet little Rose..I don't think he would be too happy. 

*Sigh* Stop it Oz she's no longer your's. Her hair. Stop it. Her face. Stop. Her lips. Damn it. Her body. I seriously need help. Her scent. I need a drink. Her voice. Maybe murder is a better option. Her eyes. STOP IT OZPIN!!!  
**Stop what?** Damn it, i've let my guard down. _**Oh it's nothing Oscar, just get to the.......oh your already on the train. Well then Oscar I suggest you get some sleep Mistral is no easy place to wonder around like Vale.**_ The small boy complied and fell into a gentle slumber, giving me more time to go through the memories that haunt me of Ruby.

_(Flashback- 13 months ago)_

_"Oz-- mm." My heart flutters at her soft voice, I pull away from her collar bone but nibble it before I do causing another 'Mm!' to slip from her. "Yes my dear? Need something?" Her eyes open but only slightly, giving small silver flashes. "N-No." I chuckle at her stutter and continue on her neck. Leaving more marks that unfortunately she will have to use her aura to heal so there covered up, though it does mean it creates more space for me to mark. Her hands reach there way up my arms,onto my chest and finally into my hair. Gentally pulling and running her hands through it as more sounds slipped from her mouth.u_

_**Ding!** _

_"Hey Oz mind not sucking my-...well Ruby's neck while i'm here!" Every time we even get a little frisky somebody has to interrupt at least it was Qrow and not miss Xiao Long. Once again I pull away, trying my best to hide my dissatisfaction from Qrow, Ruby slid off of my desk and sat in one of the chairs in front of it, her face as bright as her hood. "Aye kiddo, your Ozzy enjoying you?" *Coughing!* Ruby started choking on thin air. "Qrow! Just don't ." Qrow gave a humoured smile towards his daughter even if he wanted to tell her so badly he knew it would crack her. "Anyway Oz, now you've stopped giving Ruby as many love bites as you possibly can without taking her clothes off, I got in-tell off of my most recent mission."_

_Ruby shifted her gaze from her hands to look and Qrow, obviously wanting to hear more. "Ruby my dear, why don't you head up to my living quarters, i'll meet you there later." My flower nodded and left, kissing my cheek and hugging Qrow. "Before we continue about the mission, what do you plan on doing with my daughter up there?" Qrow's stance had changed into one that I was quite familiar with. "Whatever your thinking...it's not that. I wouldn't do that to her while she is still a student. I merely want to continue what we were doing, cuddle and watch a film with her. It is our movie date night after all." Qrow sighed and changed back into a calm stance, trusting me with his daughter._

_"Now the mission."_

_(End of flashback.)_

After Qrow and I finished talking, I found her curled up in t-shirt and shorts with a blanket wrapped around her. I remember quickly changing and joining her...we watched Alice in wonderland. A personal favourite of hers.........she hadn't used her aura that night. The purple and pink marks claiming her neck and collar. The morning I woke up I was being peppered with kisses.....I turned us over so she was beneath me, pinning her arms slightly and kissing her.... then a morning of bliss......our first time......... together.

Ughh I have got to find something else to occupy me.  
I just want to see her and......

my son again........

Ruby's pov:

"Aghhh!"

No....why, why is it always me.....people just get injured because of me.....I should have come alone, i'm just a walking death trap. "YOU BITCH!" I had ripped of Tyrians tail with a simple swing and a bullet. He curled the remainder of his tail and whined as he scattered away. "Qrow are you ok?!" He was on the floor clutching his stomach as blood stained his clothes. "I'm fine kiddo...see it's just a scratch." He was trying to fool me.....it didn't work, he could tell it didn't, his face drooped a little. "Who was that?" "Why was he after Ruby!".......... Too many questions. "Uncle Qrow...what's going on..?"

We had walked on some more a few days had passed, it was now nightfall, we had bandaged up Qrows adomin trying to stop the bleeding. I should of stayed..I should have stayed with dad, Yang and.. I shouldn't think about that now. I want to see Oscar, I want to feel him hug me again, kiss me again.God damn it I want to kiss Ozpin again...the way it ended...no stop it Ruby, it ended because you are mated with Oscar not Ozpin. I know there's something still there for Ozpin..a part of me that is his. Though I do love Oscar now. Why am I only thinking about this now?

Qrow had explained all about the maidens,his semblance, Pyrrha, Ozpin..even if I already knew. "You were using Ruby as bait!" Gods can people go one minute without arguing. "I didn't want to, and I didn't use her as bait. I didn't know Tyrian was after her. Though I have been following you all, I wanted to keep you ALL safe!" Jaune started grumbling in annoyance.......I just wanna curl up and cry. Ren noticed my discomfort and walked over and sat next to me. "Ruby, don't let it get to you ok? Your not alone in your pain, we're all grieving for her.......it's not your fault she's gone."

"Ren......never mind, we should all get some sleep." Nobody needs to hear some 17 year olds pain, my birthday had passed I just wished it was spent with everyone I loved, but that's too much to ask for now.....

*cough,cough*

I was awoken by coughing, Qrow was coughing, clutching his chest. "QROW! Are you ok?" He moved his hand only to have a purple hue of liquid on it......poison....his tail was poisoned. "Well that's unfortunate.." Now is not the time to make jokes. Qrow was far from being capable of walking, Nora helped me make a makeshift stretcher, the only words that he was now capable of forming was gibberish. "Shortstack." who? "Its ok shortstack." Must be a friend. " We can do this." A mission? "We can raise it together shortstack, I won't leave your side." Qrow in a relationship? That's new. 

A white rose haunts one person.  
"Qrow why!?"

A lone white rose painted red haunts one person.  
"Ruby....i'm sorry.."

A lone red rose haunts three people.  
"Qrow...she's not my daughter."  
"Ruby...I love you to the moon and back, forever, no matter who I am, I love you."  
"Ruby, you are so beautiful, I will always protect you."

Oscars pov: 

I wonder what Oz was talking about, he seemed...lost...almost broken like he missed someone. Guess i'll find out eventually, we are meant to merge. I wonder what Ruby is up too? That is if she's alive. _**Don't start!**_ **Look who's awake.** . _ **...Please Oscar i'm not in the mood to argue with you, i'm going to sleep in my own way so do as you please**_. That was....strange, he usually sounds quite cheerful. Who am I to judge, though I do remember hearing him mumble a name...Odyn? An old friend?

Third pov:

A small baby boy with brown eyes, black and sliver hair, lies and crys..awaiting his parents.

His name is _Odyn._


	11. I can't believe you're alive!

Ruby's pov:

I've never known Qrow to have a child....have I met them? Is it secretly Yang....ew nope that means he and Raven.....not even he would do that and that wouldn't explain the blonde hair.......is it me..I mean I look nothing like a Xiao Long. Who the hell is shortstack!? "Wow shortstack, your getting more feisty!" Well pregnancy does that....I should know, Odyn..... my son...mine and Ozpin's son, we never meant to have a child it was an accident...by the time I met Oscar I hadn't long had him....though he couldn't be in my dorm he stayed with Oz in his living quarters, I would visit them everyday.........after I met Oscar Qrow took him to Patch, Oz would still see Odyn and talk to me about him. " Look! There's a sign!" Nora's voice broke my train of thought, finally something to give me hope. I run lightly to look on one side it pointed up to the mountains with the words Mistral, we're close! On the other was Kuroyuri....its crossed out..what happened there. "Hey look, we can go through here..uh..k..k..kuroyuri!" Ren's face changed to anger, too much pent up emotion? "It will take too long! He probably won't make it either way Ruby!" .....Nobody else is dying..I am not having more blood on my hands. "Ren, where is this coming from.." Jaunes voice was soft yet slightly hoarse like he was treading carefully of how he spoke.

"That village was destroyed years ago, and if we go through the mountains we wouldn't be able to get the stretcher up there. The small fight went on for a few minutes. "Guys, Ren and I can go through the mountains while you and Ruby go through the village." Jaune wasn't happy about splitting up but agreed it was the best way to keep Qrow alive.

(Flashback- day before Ruby met Oscar)

"Waaawaaaa!" I shifted in the bed, slowly waking up to Odyn's cries that could only be met with a groan. "I'll get him my dear, rest." I just gave Ozpin a groan and rolled over. Wow 16 and already have a kid... eh he's cute and my little boy. Once again the weight of the bed shifted, guess Oz is done tending to our son. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me in, snuggling into the back of my neck while placing a kiss on the nape of my neck. "How was he?" Our little boy, the eyes of Oz and the hair of both of us. "Normal thing, hunger." I turn in Ozpin's arms and curl myself into him."Cold?" I look up at him. "Nope!" A small rumble formed from him,a chuckle. I felt Ozpin go limp against my stomach, running a school is harder than it looks. "I love you Oz, I am forever yours."

(End of flashback.)

I didn't keep that promise..it's obvious I didn't. I regret it yet at the same time I don't, I hate hurting people it just makes me feel hurt and empty....Odyn....my little lightning, a innocent little baby with a weak silver eyed warrior for a mother and a semi-dead father...he deserves better..Oscar would make a good father just as Oz was.

(Flashback- The day after Ruby met Oscar)

"Ruby! We can't keep doing this. You and Oscar are bonded not you and me, I can tell theres something hell you kissed him. I don't blame you for that and never will my Rose...but I was correct..there's not a soul in Remnant that hasn't gotten with their mate. Roman Torchwick is after you...Ruby.." Ozpin stepped forward to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulled me in. He rested his head against mine and sighed as I placed my hands against his chest. "I love you and will never stop but I know I will have to learn to stop. My dear you are Oscars not mine and Oscar is yours." He put one of his hands in my hair and tucked it behind my ear. "I will always be here for you and Odyn he's our son after all..." Stop. 

Ozpin tilted my chin up, I looked into his warm brown eyes and sighed. He moved his face closer to mine and we kissed, a kiss of sorrow, passion, love and pain. 

"Goodbye my dear."

(End of flashback.)

.....I don't want to think of these memories, I guess I didn't think about them when I was with Oscar, stupid marks. Deciding your fate! "Hey Jaune?" By now Jaune and I had rested Qrow against a tree for a small break, he acknowledged me by making eye contact. "I'm sorry I brought you out here..it's my fault Pyrrah's dead....if I had just been faster..I-I I could have saved her." Tears were begging to fall but alas I didn't let them. I heard footsteps walk closer to me, then a hand on my shoulder. "Ruby...I don't blame you for Pyrrah's death, nor do Ren and Nora. Of course we miss her she was our teammate...and you didn't drag us here we decided to come with you, to follow you. You told me we can't back down because we are leaders, now i'm saying the same to you."

A small smile breaks across my face. "Using my own words against me huh?" Jaune laughed quietly and gave me a reassuring hug, if I had a brother it would be him then in the end team RWBY and team JNPR/ RNJR are one big family.....including Oscar! A grimm like scream could be heard, yet it wasn't like any grimm we had seen along the way here.....the dragon, possessive type, nevermores...ect. Ren and Nora could be heard screaming like a warning scream. A grimm that looked like a horse with a rider with long arms that scrapped across the floor.

Jaune had already started moving Qrow to a safer place. Can I get one day with no grimm. Maybe this is why Ren didn't want to come here..   
Every attempt we had to hit it, the grimm just shoved us away forcefully with its arms. "Ruby! If you can try using your eyes, get to high ground first!" ....my eyes..welp they can carry me right? I nod and boost myself onto the bell tower that Ren and Nora had previously been pinned too. 

Ok time to do whatever the hell I can do! Pyrrah, Penny , Oscar ,Odyn, Team RWBY, Team RNJR, Ozpin, Beacon, Qrow....Summer...Mum......Mum.... The bright light of silver blinded what was possible of seeing me, I blinked a few times and peered to the grimm below. The horses feet were frozen in stone but were quickly cracking. Ren instructed Jaune and I to pin it's arms down as Nora slammed her hammer into the horses skull. Ren had taken a blade out of his boot and sliced of the arms and head with ease.

A airship could be heard coming....its a Mistral one...! It's loud sound stopped as it landed in the wrecked town and helped us get Qrow to Mistral.....we made it!

Oscars pov:

Oz has seemed off for a few days now but I shouldn't push him, it's his business not mine. _ **Thank you Oscar.....for respecting my privacy**_. **Your're welcome**. The strange voice was quiet yet again. _ **Oscar, now we are in Mistral let's search the bars.**_ **Why?** _**You remember your first encounter with Ruby's father correct? Qrow Branwen.**_ **Yes**. _**Well he takes his pain out of alcohol, so I suggest searching the bars.**_ I agree with the man in my head and begin searching _ **.**_

Most of them had no sign of the old drunken man I met months ago, until I found one with a man in a deep red battered cape sat on a bar stool. "Um excuse me..?" The man turned and stared at me. "You know I don't think they allow......Oscar?" Good, he remembers you. "Shut up." The Qrow gave a confused look towards me. "Um I suppose to ask, i'd like my cane back." I do hope he has it, after all you originally had it then you lost it. I just grumble at the man. The Qrow chuckles and hands me the cane. "Good to see you again Oz, and Oscar."

Qrow continued drinking until he could barely walk. So this is what it feels like to be in Ruby's shoes. Ozpin instructed me to bring him to where he was staying, which wasn't very hard to ask him in his drunken state. A big home that looked quite comfortable came into view.

Knock,knock

The sound of the doors opened and a boy with blonde hair answered...Jaune? "Can I help you?" **He doesn't remember me does he**. _**I believe not**_. "Is there a Ruby Rose here?" Jaune tensed up and asked why, before I could even pronounce a would Qrow barged in mumbling 'I found him' god he drinks way too much. "WHAT IS GOING ON OUT THERE! CAN'T A GIRL READ HER COMICS IN PEACE!" .............She's alive...she's alive! 

She walked into the room and looked towards Qrow. "Qrow did you get drunk again." The drunken only replied with. "MaYBEEEEEEEEeeee." I stare at her new outfit, thinking in showed her body alot more, she's even more beautiful than I remember. "R-Ruby.." Her silver eyes moved from her uncle towards me and only shock could be read from it. A flurry of red and rose petals could seen as a weight moved onto me. "Oscar....I missed you." Currently we were on the floor and her on top.

Small tears could be seen as I wiped them away. I pulled her into a kiss, agonising about how much I had missed this beautiful flower. "Care to explain what just happened?" Jaune looked down at us mildly confused. "You don't remember Oscar?" Jaune's face changed in and instant and remember who I was. **_Tell them I am here. Otherwise i'll do it myself_**. Ruby had pulled herself off me and dragged me inside where we all sat down. _**That's it i'm doing it myself.**_

_**"It is so very good to see all of you again."** _


	12. Oh so very awkward...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there is spelling mistakes, this is copied and pasted off of my version on wattpad, sometimes the autocorrect on here doesn't understand what i'm trying to say.

Ruby's pov:

........Why, just why. My ex boyfriend and my current boyfriend are in the same body, WHY! "Ok....,how the hell does that work!" Once again Jaune was getting angry, I don't blame him though, how could I. "Jaune,calm down there should be a reasonable explanation for this, right?" Nora was good at keeping Jaune at bay but it didn't always work. "Mr Arc please sit down, I am..cursed by the gods to walk this earth until Salem is dead. Until then I die and reincarnate into another body." Ozpin looked sad......but it makes Oscar look sad. "Ruby did you know about this! I mean you dated the man for two years hell you had a kid with him. If not you were a one hell of a terrible boyfriend Ozpin, couldn't even trust your girlfriend. I bet he pounced on you without your consent."

...He thinks he can talk about stuff like that....especially after what happened with Torchwick.

No....the one thing I didn't want Oscar knowing...after a year of not seeing him....this is the greeting he gets from me. "Aye Jaune watch your tongue." Jaune once again looked angry...no furious. "You can't say much, care to tell Ruby what you really are to her! Or should I? Qrow Branwen the husband to Summer Rose and father to Ruby Rose. I mean come on, if she didn't have silver eyes she would have red!" .........This is too much. I can't... no. I used my semblance to get to my room I shared with Nora.

Knock

Oscars pov:

........How...how can this be. Ozpin still has control over my body....to know he held her and pounced on her makes me sick. _ **I never pounced on her! She was my mate, she just never had my mark......I loved her more than anything......besides she gave consent ok, just please don't blame her. Right now I can tell shes going through a war in her mind, leave her for a few hours. And whatever you say to her, don't yell, don't question her about my son either. I will do that.**_ **You loved her?.....She never had your mark because she had...mine..** _**Indeed, I lied because I didn't want this happening, but now maybe I should have told you. I just thought Ruby would.** _ **Is that why you kept saying she was alive, because you feared the person you once loved was dead?** The questionable man was quiet for a few moments. **_Yes....She's strong, I just hoped she was powerful enough to live through the fall of Beacon. Her eyes are incredibly rare Oscar as you know....please protect her._**

Third pov:

The normally drunken man had become sober enough to walk his way to his daughters room, he knocked but didn't get a response so he walked in. Only to find Ruby curled up in the corner, her hood over her head with her arms wrapped around her legs. "Hey kiddo.." Qrow sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around the flowers shoulders but hesitated before he did so. Ruby flinched but soon moved herself to curl into Qrow. "Is it true? After 16 years of lying to me....your my real dad?" Qrow didn't say anything and just listen to his daughters uneven breathing. "..It is kiddo, I never wanted to leave you...but with my semblance and Summer gone..I feared my bad luck would be the end of you. It's why I gave you to Tai, he could protect you." Ruby shifted so her head was resting against Qrows shoulder. "I understand...can I still call you Qrow? I'll get to dad eventually this is just alot to take in. I'll start calling Tai well Tai." The bird rubbed her arm and chuckled pulling her in while placing a kiss in her hair. "Of course you can petal." 

"There's a quiet place  
In my embrace  
A haven of safety where  
I'll dry your tears  
Shelter here  
In my care." Qrow had started quietly singing a song that Summer use to sing to Ruby to make her fall asleep.

"But even when we stumble  
And someday when we fall  
What I will remember  
That I had you through it all

I don't know where we should go  
Just feeling farther from our goal  
I don't know what path we will be shown  
But I know that when I'm with you I'm at home  
Yes, I know that when I'm with you I'm at home." Ruby continued, she had memorised the song word for word for years.

"Yes, I know that when I'm with you I'm at home." Qrow slowly finished the ending of the song, he guessed she was going through a tough time, it was the reason he started where he did.

The pair sat in silence until Qrow had noticed she was asleep and moved her onto her bed.

~The next morning.~

Ruby's pov:

Another day, another nightmare. Yesterday was too much. Too much information was said, gods Oscar must hate me. I had a child with the man in his head...if he believes Ozpin forced me then I don't know what to say or do. I kept walking around the house until I made it outside to where we trained. It's still early...no one is gong to be up, guess it's going to me and my thoughts. "Hey...Ruby?" .....Oscars awake. I don't move but gesture next to me for him to stand. "Is it true everything Jaune said last night....I love you Ruby, I just want to make sure." I sighed and held onto the rail of the fence and gripped it. "Not everything Jaune said was true."

"My relationship with Ozpin and our son, true. Did Ozpin take advantage of me, false. Is Qrow my father, true. I know that Jaune didn't say it but I can tell it's on your mind. Am I still with Ozpin, False." Oscar relaxed next to me. "I'm sorry Ruby, if I hadn't come to Beacon I wouldn't of broken up a happy family." I elbowed Oscar in the side of his ribs. "That's not true. Beacon still would have fallen and Oz would have still ended up in your mind. Convincing you to come to Mistral and finding me, our marks would appear and then we would still get together." It was logic, either way fate decided to go about our lives we would meet and become a couple or more depending on how many marks you had. "I guess so, I just hate the fact you and Oz were together and I had to become between that." He looked down, I could practically feel the sorrow radiating off of him. "Oscar Pine, listen to me here and now. Either way fate would have pushed us together. Yes I loved Ozpin but I love you now. I never had his mark but he had mine, some people are like that. Now either we make up for the year we spent apart or i'll put you through one hell of a training session."

"Oh yeah?" 

Third view again:

Oscar pulled and Ruby's hips pulling her in and sealing her lips with a kiss. Gentally grabbing at her clothes, wanting her to come closer to him. Ruby did so, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to the ground with a thud a an oof. The pair continued kissing, Oscar on top of Ruby, lacing his hand into her bi-coloured hair. He had missed her so much. He missed the way she smelled and the way her lips tasted, cherries and cookies. Gods he would fight the whole world to taste her lips. Ruby had her arms around his middle now, smelling in the pine wood smell she loved as it smelled like a forest.

"Ok,ok before you get knocked up again, lets get Intel in Mistral then Atlas. After that do all the love making you want. Without receiving a child." Qrow had walked out to find his daughter and her boyfriend on the floor. Not the thing you really want to see the first thing in the morning. A red oval like portal appeared, with a moter like sound coming from it. Yang appeared on Bumblebee with Weiss holding onto her. "You have 5 seconds Pine!" Obviously she wasn't happy to see her sisters boyfriend on top of her sister. The two got up, both quite embarrassed, and followed Qrow,an angry Yang and a quiet Weiss into the house where the others were already there.

Qrow gave them a moment to greet each other and catch up, letting the others explain Oscars condition with Ozpin which of course Yang got angry at. "Miss-...Ruby, how are you with your eyes? Have you mastered them yet?" Ozpin hadn't seen her in awhile and wasn't too sure on how strong she was. 

"Well I can do this." 


	13. Ha ha so many people want me dead.

Ruby's pov:

"Well I can do this." I closed my eyes and concentrated on thoughts that made me happy and sad, an equal balance between the two. Not to long after I reopened them, a silver glow protruded and was now just sat there...in a way I looked like a maiden the glow of such power was exhausting to use but I had come to terms with that. "Woah...thats beautiful..." It may seem beautiful Jaune but it's extremely tiring. " Your stronger than I anticipated, i'll still have to give you your lessons so you can control your power more."

Thats good, it's nice to have someone teach me how to use this....even if I lied, I can do more but.....will they use me as a weapon. Not a friend, not a cousin/sister, not a leader..... a weapon...only to be used then thrown away if it breaks...in my case it would be my death. "Of course!" Just sound happy and not absolutely terrified. "Brilliant, your training begins 5 am sharp!" 5am isn't bad....I still can't believe Qrows my dad...I mean I guess I look like him, dark hair, cheeky persona and scythe-wielding abilities. "5 am? How are you going to awake by then!?" Unlike Nora I can't sleep. "I find it hard to sleep, I don't have sugar rushes then pass out Nora." That only made her more confused, not surprised.

"Why don't you guys have the day to yourselves?" Finally a day of relaxation, surprised Qro- dad gave us a day off. He left the room and Ozpin gave control back to Oscar. "So how are you lovebirds?" Really Weiss? "Well slightly annoyed our morning was interrupted, but other than that I still love my dear Rose." Oscar had pulled me onto his lap, dispite being slightly shorter than me he preferred me on his lap, he was kissing my jaw slightly. "If you two had stayed he probably would have knocked you up for what I saw. But please tell me when you do...is he better than Ozpin?" YANG! Nobody needs to know who I prefer in bed. I'm 17 NOBODY NEEDS THAT INFORMATION!

"That doesn't need to be discussed." It really doesn't. "But you've got to have a preference right?" Nora no. "Can we drop this pleaseeeeee." The others gave up trying to get an answer but it's not there business. With kissing Ozpin is better but with cute things Oscar's better. "Hey Rubes, come with me I wanna show you something." Oscar dragged me away up to his room, he didn't share with anyone so it was private. "Sooo what did yo-." A kiss stopped me from finishing my sentence. Oscar put his hands on the small of my back, pulling me in.

"Oscar, what are you doing?" He stopped and looked at me slightly worried. "Well I wanted to continue what we were doing outside, do you not want too..?" Instead of answering straight away, I push him onto his bed and roll us over so's he's on top again. "I'm guessing you want to continue." He laughed and started kissing down my neck, trying to take off my hood which I helped him with. We continued ,small kisses on my neck,cheek but mainly Oscar was kissing my lips.

"We should stop and rejoin the others." I'm not wrong but save the world first, make out later. He wasn't happy I wanted to stop but neither was I, yet he respected my wishes and got off me. Offering me his hand and my hood. Sliding it over my head and resting it on my shoulders, giving me a small kiss on my nose. "Hey, we can continue another time." Quick kiss and a squeeze if a hand. "I promise." Oscar gave a kind smile as I walked him back to the lounge to the others.

We sat down next to Jaune as Ozpin once again took over Oscar, while Qrow made his way in and sat down in the chair. "So, you had a meeting with Leonardo. You said he acted strange...It's very possible Salem has manipulated him. You should all prepare to fight. Ruby, along with your silver eyes training i'll train you hand to hand combat. Mr Arc i'll see if we can unlock your semblance." It's the fall of Beacon all over again....but this time...we'll win!

"Ruby, i'd like to have a word with you privetly." I think I know what this will be about. Ozpin leaded me outside and rested himself against the railings, I copied as it was relaxing. "How's Odyn doing..." Our little lightning.....I don't even know. "To be honest I don't know....when I left he was about 10 months old, he should be a year old now. He look's like you y'know. black hair tinted silver with brown eyes." Ozpin shifted, he put his hand on mine. "I'm sorry I can't be there for him, I can never see him grow up....hell I missed his first birthday. Our little lightning Ruby..I miss him."

His hand tightened around my own, I squeezed it, trying to reassure him. "Oz, We both missed his birthday, I miss him too...somehow..I know we can separate you from Oscar, maybe one day you can see him again...in your own body. That is if we both make it out alive. Thank god he doesn't have silver eyes.....I don't want him to grow up knowing both his parents are dead. We will both make it, and we will both see him again." I knew how to reassure Ozpin, had done for a while now. "You always know what to say don't you. He is lucky he doesn't have them, then again your the last one I know exists..Ruby you might be our only chance in winning, I can tell you think your going to be used as a weapon. Your not, I just don't want you dying."

I do want to find a way for Ozpin to have his old body back, despite it use to have two souls, they merged and became Ozpin, I don't want that happening to Oscar. " We will see him again Oz, I promise." He chuckled and pulled me into a hug, genitally rocking side to side. "I'm going to head in, getting tired." He let go, brushing my bangs back and letting go of my hand. I can't wait to see what becomes of my boy. "Oz..I-" " Hey Rubes, Qrow wanted you back in to discuss details about Haven." Ughhhhh Jaune.....!

"We should go in." I silently agreed and walked in as Oscar gained control again, must be a weird thing to go through..to switch souls. "Ok, the attack should happen at night. prior to then we will patrol the grounds and the communications tower." Everyone agreed with Qrow as well non of us had planned something like this before.

"Ok everyone, off to bed!" So you can get drunk? Good plan! Ugh all Dad does is get drunk! We all do,I give a goodnight kiss to Oscar,wish he could stay in my bed tonight. I started changing....whats that on the small of my back.......


	14. Save Haven

Ruby's pov:

"You don't have to fight us, you can join us." I held my hand out, in an offering manner. "The only thing your good for is your eyes. That's your only value. Your a weapon, a destruction, a target, a creation only to be used for granted. You fell for Ozpin's lies. Joining you would paint a target on me. You may have silver eye's Ruby but Salem will kill you just like she killed your mother." ....My mother..... No. I'm stronger, i'm faster and I can create a army bigger than she had. "Your wrong Raven." 

She didn't like that. Not one bit. Instead of calming the hell down, she opened a portal, like the one on the training grounds. "Raven sto-." A heat, like fire, hit me sending me to the ground. "YOU!!" Jaune calm down please.... Cinder, Mercury and Emerald emerged from her portal. Cinder was using her maiden powers...the ones she stole from Amber and Pyrrha. "Who are you again?" Yep, this is just Beacon all over again....I need to get drunk. 

Jaune had rushed at Cinder, tears streaming down his face. Pyrrah's death was never his fault and never will be....it was mine. My own semblance is speed yet i'm never fast enough. I wasn't fast enough to save Penny, to save Pyrrha, to save Qrow from being poisoned.....to save Ozpin from being killed. Jaune was Occupied by Cinder, Me by Emerald, Oscar by Lionheart, Qrow by Raven, Yang and Weiss by Mercury. This didn't need to happen. Doesn't it get boring, killing people? Tearing apart families? Were does the satisfaction come from?

......Cinder had a fall maiden sword in her hand.....Jaune is outmatched. If Pyrrha failed and Oz failed.....he's going to fail too! "NOO!" The over-powering strength of my eyes lit up the room.......OW!....w-w-what....hit....m-me? "RUBY!"

~Well Ruby's knocked the hell out and I can't write fighting well~

I awoke to Weiss with a spear through her hip. No........I have to help! I have to save her! "Ruby! Calm down your hyperventilating!." It was Oscar's voice, he was trying to keep me still but failing. "Oscar, I can't let more people die when I could have helped them." I caress his cheek and push his hands away, I start running towards Weiss, Jaune was bent over her. A white glow coming off of his armoured hands, the same glow cracked around Weiss's body.......he's......unlocked his semblance! "Whatever your doing keep going, Ren, take out Emerald. Nora, cover Jaune and Weiss. I'll go after Mercury." The trio agreed and got into their positions.

Cinder had gone, as well as Raven and a girl she had brought with her. Lionheart had ran away. Yang, how reckless do you have to be to go after your Mother! Mercury tried doing a left cross, due to Ozpin's training I headbutted his chin like Oz did me. That was enough to knock Mercury down. "Ruby!" Oscar ran up to me and tackled me to the ground...cute.... "*Chuckle* Sorry Ruby, Oscar has been very concerned at it was starting to make me want to punch him. But alas I can't. After we have all recovered, I need to know more about how strong you are with your eyes and what sets them off." I nodded, Ozpin was on his hands and knees on top of me, guessing Oscar was really starting to annoy him.

Once again Oscar regained control. "You know he was just as worried. Wasn't just me." A give him a small smile as I put my hands against his face, a wave of guilt washed over me.........what I saw in the mirror....I should tell Oscar.....but will he still love me? Of course he will soulmates are always destined...but...he can love me but leave........ I should talk to Dad hopefully he knows what I should do.

~

The battle of Haven had ended....we one...in a way, then again victory is never clean. Finally Team RWBY was back together,we even had Sun with us. They had decided to form a group, my group. Consisting of Team RWBY, JNR, Oscar/Ozpin and Qrow, Sun wasn't sure if he was staying or going back to his team which was with Team CFVY. Of course Ozpin still led his own group, his small pack of allies. The relic of knowledge was in our possession. Oz told us that there we no questions we could ask it this century, slightly disappointing but still, we're getting it to Atlas.

~

I started making my way to Dads room, and knocked. "Come in." I opened the door and shut it behind me and locked it. "Hey....I need some advice." Qrow looked and to my voice, his face faltering. A face of concern washed over him. "Ruby...what's going on. Nightmares?" Qrow had always known about them, I stopped telling Yang and Tai after awhile. I could tell how much it bothered them. "No.....Is it possible to have more than one soulmate?" Qrow's face started quietly questioning me. "Well yes, it is. Why ask petal?" How do I say this? At least it's not Oscar i'm telling.

"......I think I have more than one..."


	15. Did we really need a train crash?

The two groups of allies sat peacefully, enjoying the train ride. Qrow had already gotten a drink from the bar, a red liquid sloshed around the cocktail glass, Ruby always hated Qrow drinking, even more now he was her father but she knew no matter how much she tried the silver eyed warrior could never convince him to stop. She knew his demons, he knew some of her's.....Ozpin was the only person she had ever shown her nightmares to, the entirety of them. Ruby never showed the ending to Qrow, the ending where tenticals of a grimm would peice through her, her blood splattering to the ground as her heart was on the end on the tentical that had stabbed her. The warriors limp body falling to the ground, he never needed to see that.

Team RWBY was sat in their temporary carriage, Ruby was led on her bed, her head in Oscars lap as he stroked her silky hair. The olive skinned boy had noticed something about her, she had seemed off since the fight at Haven. Oscar knew she had seen some stuff and was forever scared by it but she had never been this bad. 

**Why won't she tell me what's wrong!**

_**She doesn't have to tell you everything, hell it took a month and a half for her to admit she was pregnant**_.

**Ozpin....what is your son like?**

_**Well with appearance he looks more like me than Ruby, black hair tinted silver at the ends, brown little eyes. His personality......I don't know he's only one....I don't know if he's walking, talking, if he's grown any teeth. Hell if he even knows who I am, of course he doesn't i'm stuck in a body that I don't want to be in!!!** _

**Well I don't really want you here either.**

Y _ **ou don't understand Oscar, I love Odyn, he's my little lightning.... Ruby was my silver sun and Odyn was my lightning. You have them both. I can never see my son again I can never hold him again..........I...I still love Ruby...**_

**.....Sorry Oz.......I shouldn't of asked.....you still love her....... I-**

The train rattled, a scream could be heard, human and grimm screams. The teams all raced onto the top of the train. The snow storm not helping any of their sight, making it harder to strike and spot the grimm. Turrets appeared, attracting the grimm. The storm was blazing even more now, screams of grimm could be heard, though they couldn't be seen. The team fought. Striking and striking, trying to stay aboard of the train. Unlike one of the cocky huntsmen that had spoken to them at the station.

"We need to shut the turrets off, there attracting the grimm!" Qrow's gruff voice was hard to hear, luckily Oscar was within arms reach so he could hear it. The small boy ran towards the other cocky huntsmen. Jogging past Ruby who was spinning in hope that swinging her scythe around it would strike something and not someone.

Oscar was unsuccessful in convincing the man to turn off the turrets, the man ended up unfortunately got his arm broken due to not seeing a tunnel. " TURN OFF THE DAMN TURRETS!!!" Qrow shoved the man up a wall, yelling at him in annoyance until Ruby put her hand on his forearm in a way which mentally meant 'step the hell away because you know my anger' The bird did so moving out the way so the rose could tell the man calmly but harshly to turn off the turrets.

The groups came up with a quick plan, rational, but it was all they had.....It didn't work. The train knocked off its rails sending it into the snow below. Ruby's ears buzzed, she stood pulling herself up with all her might. The girl noticed the relic half buried in the snow, she pulled it out and clutched it to her chest. The others slowly stood, collecting their belongings that they needed. "Hhahahha still alive still alive!" A short stumpy old lady walked out of the tipped over cart, a skull head painted blue perched at the top of the lady's walking stick.

"Great, we're stuck in the middle of nowhere and we've gained a defenceless old lady!" Yang was not pleased, a lot of things had started to tick her off. "I am not defenceless, my name is Maria Clavavera!" Maria defend herself against Yang's petty comment. "Where's the relic! Where's the relic!" Ozpin had taken control of Oscars body and had started frantically searching for the discarded relic. "It's here." Ruby's voice was soft, it always was. Ozpin missed her, he missed her embrace, truthfully he had hugged her while in control of Oscar's body, but it wasn't the same, he missed the height difference.

Ozpin looked towards her and started walking towards her. **"Please, hand it over.I feel like it is my responsibility."** Ruby clutched it even tighter, she didn't want to doubt Ozpin, it wasn't the first time she had doubted him. The first time was different she was pregnant and unsure if Ozpin really wanted a child. "If theres no more questions to ask it, why keep it towards yourself?" The man stuck in a small boys mind felt is heart crush. Lying to Ruby was always painful, he told her he no longer loved her. 

That was a massive lie.

~

"So everything I ever worked for was a lie? You made me feel like I had something worth living for other than protecting my daughter." Qrow spat while talking to Ozpin who was propped against a tree, tears beginning to fall. **"I-I I'm sorry.."** Those words didn't cut it. Ozpins past made everyone feel betrayed....but Ruby. Of course she felt hurt Ozpin never spoke to her about this but she understood hiding something from people. Something you are scared to show. Yang looked towards Qrow, along with Weiss and Blake at the word 'daughter'. All confused but chose not to question it right now.

The wizard vanished, giving all control to Oscar. He clutched his face mumbling 'ow'. " THAT BASTARD! TELL HIM TO COME BACK RIGHT NOW!!!" Oscar flinched at Yang's voice. "I can't he's gone...I mean He's still there but it feels like he shut himself in a room and locked the door." The others stopped and started walking away as Maria warned them they will attract grimm. Ruby walked over and pulled Oscar to his feet. She embraced him, running her fingers through his hair in a relaxing motion.

"I'm just going to be another one of his lives aren't I?" Of course Ruby felt no hatred towards Ozpin, but she hated seeing both of the people she.........loved......like this. "No, you're your own person and forever will be and..we will find a way to separate you two." Qrow walked by and huffed. "Don't lie to him Ruby, I taught you better than that." All the bird got was a glare from the girl telling him to back off.

~

The group arrived at an abandoned house. Brunswick farms. The storm started blazing again so they took refuge in the hosue. Oscar isolated himself, not for long because Ruby dragged him back to the fire to keep him warm with it and her body heat, as she rested against him. Weiss screamed as she saw the previous owners in their beds, their eyes black with death. Snow queen sat shivering in a blanket by the fire, Yang and Blake reassuring her.

The rose walked around, her face faltering at the sight of Qrow. A bottle of whiskey in his hand and a few more around his chair. "Tell the others to get some rest. I want to leave at sunrise." The rose nodded and proceeded to tell her group to sleep. Which they all did, except Maria who continued reading.

~

Ruby shot up, gasping for breath, she had another nightmare. The sun was peaking through the curtains so the girl simply pulled them open. "Too bright, close curtains." Weiss grumbled, stumbling her comment out of her mouth and rolling over. Ruby walked towards Qrow, who had passed out from drinking. "Qrowww... wake up." She shook his shoulder. "Come on, its after sunrise." Another shake did nothing only provoke him and make him shove her away. 

Ruby felt something stir inside her, she looked towards the ground where discarded bottles lay. She picked one up and through it at the wall, causing the man to jolt awake and get an angry glare from Ruby. "Oh yeah...sunrise." Her glare softened as she hugged Qrow. "Y'know you can talk to me about things....Yang too." The man simply patted her back and got up walking past her.

~  
"Child what colour eyes do you have?" Ruby lay on the damp ground, her body feeling heavy and Maria in her face. "S-s-silver." Ruby could just about see and hear Maria mumbling words. "Think child, think of things that upset you and things that make you happy." Ruby already knew these things, she knew...well thought she mostly knew what set her eyes off. Thoughts rushed through her mind. Thoughts of her times with Ozpin and Oscar. Intimate times. 

Thoughts of Odyn, her little lightening. His fluffy hair, his chubby little hands as he held onto her pinky. Thoughts of her nightmares swirled around, little grimm tenticals wrapping around her waist, waiting to stab her. Her face grimaced in discomfort as the silver glow of purity lit up the well. The apathy grimm screamed, some fading away others weakening.

Team RWBY plus Maria pulled their way into the wine cellar, pulling a drunk Qrow along with, who grumbled in protest as Weiss used fire dust against the grimm, catching his attention and let himself be dragged away. "OSCAR GET IN TRAILER!!!" Ruby shouted, hoping he could hear her. He did so, his heart pounding, he had felt so tired, he had noticed Ruby was the only one who seemed to not feel it. Like she was pushing it away.   
The others hopped in, Ruby carefully helping Maria on, then getting on last. Sitting herself next to Oscar, she intertwined her hand in his, giving it a small squeeze. Needing the reassurance back.

The olive skinned boy, gave what she needed. He still was concerned about Ruby, the fact she seemed off, that fact she seemed like she was lying when she showed what she could do with her eyes, the fact she could shut away the sleep that craved their bodies. 

**Oz, I need some advice.**

Silence. 

Oscar hung his head low, truthfully he missed him. Even through the annoying pain of having him in his head, he missed his sarcastic comments and his good advice. His mind was distactracted by Maria. She started telling the tale of who she really was. The grimm reaper. The fact she used to be a silver-eyed warrior herself shocked Ruby. She had finally found someone who could teach her properaly. Their minds were distracted by a buzzing sound. The rose pulled her scroll out, the words vomit boy appeared and a very worry sounding voice. "Ruby? RUBY! Thank gods your alright, we're ok too, we made it to Argus." The rose looked at her signal and told the yellow dragon to drive faster. Argus was in sight. They all relaxed slumping against the railings of the trailer, while Ruby and Oscar slumped against each other.

~

"I so glad your ok.." Jaune bent his knees a little, just so he could hug Ruby, thankful that she had made it alive. Jaune introduced them to his sister and his sister-in-law, as well as his little nephew. The small boy made Ruby's gut churn. He was about the same age as Odyn, same eyes as well. Through Oscars eyes Ozpin could see Ruby's pain. Aching to hug her and tell her that she will see their lightening again. But hell, they all hated him and he couldn't promise her that.

"We need to tell you something...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, when I started writing this in 3rd person it felt so much better, for me I can describe things better as well. Thank you for reading :)


	16. Damn you lady in the metal shoe!

"HOW DO WE EVEN KNOW IF YOUR REALLY HIM!" Jaune threw Oscar against the wall, shouting in anger at all the secrets that were kept from him. "Jaune!" Ruby's voice was stern, beckoning him to step back. "Whatever, i'm going upstairs!" The blonde stomped his way up the stairs, Oscar still with his hands around his face, his breath labored. "I think its best if we have some time to ourselves.." Ren and Nora slouched away, still not exactly pleased by the newly informed news but walking back to Vale would crush Ruby besides they didn't exactly have a place to stay there.

"I think we all need some time..." Blake's voice was soft, the others agreed, carefully walking away from each other. "Hey..you doing ok?" Oscar looked up towards Ruby's direction, his features were sad turned quickly to a hint of spite. " Don't you want to run away like the rest of them!? Like you run away from your problems! So were you ever planning to tell me you did it the wizard in my head!?" Ruby flinched, she clutched a fist to her chest, and looked away. Oscar's breathing started to slow down he soon relized what he had said to her.

Surprised to not see tears on her eyes but he could seen hurt in them. " I told you, I don't run away. I could have chosen to stay in Patch but look at where I am. I've walked across Anima to get here because I was one of the only people willing to do so. I left my child, you don't know that pain. His birthday was a few months ago, I missed it. I am not capable of seeing my little boy. Yes I run away from my problems but I have my reasons. Do you see how I always ask my team if there doing ok. If they need to talk to me. Notice how I do the same to you. I run away from mine because i'm scared of them, you don't see your mother being torn apart and her last words are 'this is because of you' do you. And......I wasn't ready to tell you about my relationship with Ozpin, he broke up with me a day after we met.......he was my fiance......I was with him for two years Oscar. You have to understand that a lot happened during those years...."

Ruby placed her scroll on a table, a picture of Odyn in a crib reflected from the screen. Small fluffy hair that was the colour of salt and pepper. Brown eyes that made him look adorable and his skin was a little bit warmer than Ruby's colour and colder than Ozpins skin. The olive skinned boy picked up her scroll and swiped left without Ruby seeing..... A picture of Ozpin with his arm around Ruby's waist and his head rested on hers, while Ruby had her head on his shoulder and Odyn in her arms. Oscar studied Ruby's face, waves of regret washing over him. He swiped again, a video came up........he clicked it.

~Ruby is 2 months pregnant in the video!~

_"Where are you taking me!?" Ruby giggled as she spoke, her teammates were pulling her along while she had a blindfold on. Weiss, Blake and Yang had been dragging her through the emerald forest towards a clearing. "That doesn't matter. hush! We're nearly there!" Her teammates were all giddy with excitement. " Oh thats a good idea, drag a pregnant person through a forest." Ruby laughed as she spoke, all of her teammates were happy she was pregnant, of course at first Yang was furious that Ozpin had 'ruined' Ruby's career as a future huntress but finally came to terms that the couple was happy with the growing life inside Ruby._

_"WE'RE HEREEEEEE!" The girls finally let go of Ruby, still not yet removing her blindfold. All the rose could hear was shuffling and breathing, she felt someone behind her and immediately knew who it was. Qrow. She could smell the alcohol off of him. The bird started untying the piece of fabric, not saying a word and once he had it in his hand he walked off. Ruby looked around. There were fairy lights everywhere, all having a warm yellowish glow. The lights twinkled in the branches of the trees, illuminating them. Finally a voice distracted her, she looked towards the ground only to find Ozpin on one knee_

_"Ruby Rose, I can never explain how much you mean to me, waking up every morning and finding you curled into me warms my heart everyday, The future fancies I told you about is halfway done, your carrying our child, a little baby. You will be an amazing mother. And I will never stop telling you how much I love you. Our first kiss was awkward and new yet look where it took us, a life growing inside you and me on one knee asking the most beautiful and talented woman in the world. Will you marry me? I can't imagine a life without you...I love you." He pulled out a red velvet box, revealing a silver ring with Rubys and Emeralds scattered across it._

_Ruby had tears in her eyes, she loved Ozpin as much as he loved her, screw her soulmate mark. She didn't care if it was still some swirls and not Ozpins symbol. "Of course i'm going to say yes!" Ozpin slipped the ring onto her finger. A smile emerged from Ozpins face as he lifted the rose up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him, he hummed against her lips in a happy remark that she had said yes. All they did for the rest of the night was dance and watch the stars as Ruby's teammates got bored of filming from the treeline of the clearing.._

_~Video finish.~_

"Like I said, alot happened between us.....I just wasn't ready.."

_**You really messed up. I'm not going to tell you how to fix this, you hurt her..shes already hurt enough.** _

**Your back?**

_**Don't dismiss my words. I'm going again. This never happened. Fix this!** _

The wizard was gone again. Ruby gained her scroll and opened her mouth to speak. "I need some time.......i'll see you later or something..." The rose walked past him avoiding eye contact, she left the room and went outside. The pine cone cursed under his breath and left the house. "That boy should watch his words, being forced from your child can hurt a woman." Ruby looked towards the voice to find Maria sat by a bowl of lemons. "I..I never mentioned having a child to you." Maria just simply laughed at the girls comment. " Dear the way that boy spoke to you saying you made love to the wizard in his head in a way its obvious that one of those times ended up having a child. Plus the fact I could hear you."

Ruby smiled guessing Maria had a good sense for other peoples facial expressions. "I guess so, hey...can you tell me anything about silver eyes?" Maria turned to look towards Ruby, placing her book in her lap. " Well, How did you discover them?" The rose opened her mouth then quickly closed it, remembering how she had discovered them.......what the person was trying to do to her....at least he didn't succeed. " Well..I was under a lot of stress, I guess that activated them. After that I heard Ozpin but I couldn't see him. Then I heard, felt and saw nothing."

"That's normal to loose your sences. Which parent had silver eyes?" Once again Ruby felt pain swell, Odyn never got to meet Summer in person. She had only taken him to her grave along with Ozpin. Just incase any grimm tried to attack. "My mother, she died when I was three.." The old lady kept quiet but understanding the young girls pain. " For me it was my father, fortunatly for me he taught me how to use mine. "Soooo how do I shoot lasers with my eyes!" Ruby forgot about her small argument and remebered the same question she asked Qrow nearly a year ago. 

Maria hit Ruby over the head with her cane. "You won't achieve anything with that mindset!" 

~

"Ruby...Oscar's missing.." No,no no! This is all my fault if I hadn't of shown him my scroll, if he hadn't of watched that video this would of never happened. "Are you ok? You seem-.." The rose looked up, she hated having to share emotions especially with her teammates.

"I showed him an old picture of Odyn, he kept going through my scroll..... He found a picture of me, Ozpin and Odyn.... Then the video of Ozpins proposal..." Weiss groaned flinging her arms around, Yang joining her. Blake stood and looked at Ruby who she could tell was in distress. "Hey, we'll find him." The cat placed a hand on the roses shoulder and pulled her into a hug. Team freezerburn relized they were being unreasonable and reassured Ruby that they will find her soulmate. "Hey...we'll help. Every step of the way to finding Oscar and getting to Atlas." Team RWBY turned to find Jaune, Nora and Ren smiling st them.

~

" I've never seen him this bad before!" Yang gestured at the drunken bird passed out on the front steps of Jaune's sisters house. Ruby felt something swell inside her, a pain, a remorse. Finding her father on steps absolutely wasted. "Come on, lets get him up." The girls wrapped their arms around his arms and lifted him up. "Ughhhh, alright i'm up, i'm up." Qrow pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, he could only imagine the image on Ruby's face....disappointment.

"Oh, I thought I heard voices.." Oscar had opened the doors and was wearing a green jacket that reached just above his knees, multi belts and a new shirt. "OSCAR!!!" Team JNR and arrived and had pilled onto Oscar along with team RWBY. "Combat gear looks good." Oscar's eyes looked into Ruby's, he felt dreadful for yelling at her, she was right he didn't know what leaving a child behind felt like. A smile was on her face, her cheeks were rosey and her eyes were gleaming.

_ **Foreshadowing this is her was of saying I forgive you without having to speak.** _

Oscar didn't reply to Ozpin but he felt a flame light inside him, her smile was the flame that melted him. The boy blushed and looked away from Ruby. "Not to ruin your little get together but we're not one step getting closer to Atlas!" The teams turned towards Qrow, annoyance consumed Ruby's face. Oscar could tell trying to tell her to calm down was a very bad idea. "Actually I have an idea but it's kind of a no going back idea."  
The bird stopped walking up the stairs and frowned at Jaune. " Care to enlighten us?!" The groups face switched between not wanting to get involved and wanting to punch Qrow. "Well we steal and airship..-" Qrow butted into Jaunes idea. "You think STEALING an airship is a good idea. If this goes south then theres no turning back!" By now Ruby had have enough. "I want to hear him out." Qrow turned towards her. "Ruby.." The expression he got reminded him of Summers face when she was angry. "I want to hear him out!" Ruby gestured for Jaune to continue his idea.

~

"RUBY!" The bird caught Ruby in his arms, her aura crackling around her. "I-I told ya..." He relaxed and set her down as Oscar hopped of the airship from helping Maria. "Are you ok? How stupid do you have to be to go down the barrel of a cannon. I could have lost you!" All the rose did was giggle. "I'm alive aren't I." All she got was a annoyed look from Oscar, she did a small frown but pulled him in by the hand and kissed him. Oscar surprised by the fact she had kissed him so quickly after the fight between them but didn't care and gave in. Moulding his lips against hers and tangling his hand in her hair. 

"Not to ruin the moment but we gotta g-"  
RRAwwraww

~

Mum....... Silver purity burst from Ruby's eyes, stone surrounding the grimms body. A small smile that washed over her face quickly left as the stone started to crack. "Don't worry, I got this. Get to Atlas." Finally Cordovin had let her guard down and allowed them to fly the airship to Atlas.

~

"Hey kiddo, you did good out there today, just don't go giving me heart attacks like that again." Qrow swung his flask around ready to take a sip, slowly putting the lid back on and slipping it into his jacket. Earning a couples of words from Ruby. "I love you too.....dad." She had whispered the last part, the fact she had called him dad made Qrow smile, after years of hearing her call Taiyang dad she finally knew who her real parents were.

"If you've never seen Atlas here it is."  
The rest gathered at the front of the ship, eager to see the view. Ruby was the only person who didn't. Something was devouring her mind. 

She just hoped she could find the answers she was looking for....


	17. Like you, I have secrets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby finally tells Ozpin something she found out......it leads to a mistake.

Relaxing into Atlas was hard, getting arrested, new clothes, new missions, getting licenses.....everything had been so quick. One thing loomed around Ruby's mind, they had manged to separate Ozpin from Oscar. The general had found his crumpled body and had it nursed back to health while trying to find his souls new host. Since then he avoided everyone, he didn't come out to eat when they did, he didn't train with them...she couldn't blame him everyone still hated him....except her...

~

Tonight was the night of the dance, they planned to ruin. While her hair basically looked like she had just woken up Ruby was styling it back to her new spiky style. "I don't understand how you can wear it like that! I mean you look like you do when you wake up except you smell nicer." Dispite her comments Ruby loved having Weiss on her team even if they had a rocky start it gentally moved into friendship. "It's easier and it isn't in my face as much." The snow queen just smiled and finished brushing her teeth, ready for the dance.

~

At least i'm not in lady stilts......more like ankle murderes. Ruby thought to herself, she hated heels.........hated was an understatement. "Hey, wanna dance?" Oscar stood in front of her, offering his hand out to her. Happily she slipped her hand into his as he pulled her further onto the dance floor. His hand rested on her lower back while hers rested on his chest. An image pieced Ruby's mind.........where Oscars hands lay were the same places..... no...you can't think about that now...

Oscar swirled her around and around until they started a slow dance. "Oscar.....I'm going onto the balcony....i'll come back later..." Oscar wanted to press her for answers but he knew better than that.....he missed Oz being in his head, he missed the advice he would give him..

Ruby walked through the crowds of rich snobs, hearing stupid fancy talk about money made her want to puke. She finally reached the balcony she was looking for, quietly she opened the door and stepped out. The cold Atlas air nipped at her skin slowly turning it into a pale blue. "I know you hate gatherings like this but you could still spend time with your friends." Ozpin spoke calmly to her, not moving, he didn't want to look at her....it would only cause pain.

"I needed to talk to you, I've been wanting to since Mistral but I didn't want Oscar there." Ruby had made he way to stand next to him ,shivering. He sighed and turned to her, a tired look on his eyes. "Ok then, what was it." The rose bit her lip and clutched her hood, this caught Ozpins eye..she was never usually this nervous around him. "I am capable of much more with my eyes....I can do this.." She pulled her hand out and a beautiful silver glow alot like a flame exited her finger tips warming the pair up "And back in Mistral...I was changing and I.....I saw something on my lower back.....it was your mark Ozpin......" 

The man couldn't believe his ears...he didn't know how to feel....joy? Love? Pain? Truthfully he felt all of them. "Are you telling the truth?" He turned again to her and looked her dead in the eyes, oh how pure with silver they were. "Do you think I would lie about something like this?" The rose started to fiddle with her corset and tops. she lifted the back up and moved her hood out the way to revel to Ozpin his name etched into her with his two clog symbols.

He moved his hands and felt her mate tattoo, feeling her pale scared skin under his touch. Oz placed his hands on her waist and turned her around so she faced him. A hand interlocked into her hair. To be honest he loved her new look her hair looked spiky but it was extremely soft to touch as it always was. ".....Do you love me?" Those four words Ruby could answer in a heartbeat......

"Yes.."

~

"Jacques Schnee you are under arrest!" Weiss held up her scroll, Oscar just stood quietly in the corner. He didn't know Weiss that well but he liked her company. "I can do that right?" The general just nodded and had guards pull him out and onto a truck.

~

_"You are the reason i'm like this. The reason i'm dead! You could have been faster yet look at me. LOOK AT ME!!" Pyrrha stood before Ruby gold dust floating around her as blood dripped from her chest, a black arrow poking out of her chest. "No...No it's not.....I-I tried I-"_

_-_  
_"If I had never had you, I would still be alive-" Ruby couldn't bare to hear these words from her mother, instead she tucked herself into a ball and covered her ears._

_"No!"_  
~

The rose woke up in a cold sweat in a room that was unfamiliar to her. Green velvet hung off the bed, the walls were a forest green as well as the room was pretty clean. She shivered and rubbed her arms then huddling her chest......feeling something she didn't expect..... she checked under the covers... Yep, she wasn't wearing anything. No,no,no,no! Ruby tried to see who was next to her, it wasn't Oscar.....the mould was too big......

"Hey....you ok?" The body moved next to her, obviously she had woken him up...wait that voice.....Ozpin!? "What happened?" Oz sat up and checked the covers himself. "I'm guessing we made love..." She didn't regret it and nor did he but they both knew they had to tell Oscar. "Let's put our underwear on and go back to sleep." Ruby nodded, after finishing partly dressing herself, the rose curled into Ozpin's chest, a hand of his rested on her back where he could feel three distinctive scars she had gotten in combat when she was younger.

Their legs were intertwined, Ozpin gave a quick kiss to her neck then a slow and passionate one to her lips. Ruby hummed and started falling back asleep, her humming drifted Ozpin back into his own slumber

"Ozpin, come on get up." There was knocking at the door, Oz knew who it was, it was Ironwood. "Go, i'll find you later or tonight so we can talk." Ruby grabbed her clothes and turned herself into rose petals that blew out of a window heading towards her dorm room....which was in a separate building.

~

It had been a month since Ruby and Ozpin's night, in the first few weeks Ruby never failed to meet him on the balcony to talk and joke. But in the current few weeks she had stopped. He never saw her, it was like she had dissapeared completely. Oz knew it wasn't possible as he had overheard Oscar talking to Yang about how cuddly Ruby was in bed. She is very cuddly. The wizard thought to himself. So why was she ignoring him?

"Weiss, I need to talk to you......it's urgent..." The snow queen saw the expression on Rubys face and silently led her to a room that she knew was never really used in the manor. "So, what is it?" She spoke calmly as Ruby seemed overly-stressed.

I........I think i'm pregnant....the signs are all there when I had Odyn..." Weiss knew who the father is. She and Oscar weren't that far but now that Ozpin had his body back he was the only logical person she could think of.

"I know I dislike Ozpin right now but....I will help you and him, whatever choice you choose to make with the baby. I'll be with you 100%.....does Ozpin know?" The flowers smile left her face, happy Weiss would support her but this was like last time...

"No..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any male names beginning with O?


	18. The mistake we both wanted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby tells Ozpin another little secret~

Ruby paced the room where Weiss had led her too. Stress consuming her, Ozpin was happy the first time she was pregnant but this time is different, a war is on it's way and it's no place to have more children. "What do I do!?" Weiss looked up, she could see the fear and stress in her leaders face, something she wasn't use to. Ruby never really showed the negative side of her emotions to anyone, it didn't matter if you were close or not she found it difficult. "I think you should tell him tonight, and soon you tell Oscar.

"....Your pregnant..?" Oscar was stood with his head stuck around the door, betrayal and sadness washing over him, his beloved was pregnant with someone elses child. Ruby nodded, she knew that he knew it wasn't his...she was just afraid what he'd think. "I need some time Ruby, actually I think we should take a break...I mean your pregnant with hell it's probably Ozpins child. I'm going go." With that he walked away, half slamming the door shut. "Well that could of gone better.." Tears were threatening to fall down Ruby's face. "Hey..come here." Weiss stood with open arms which Ruby took very willingly, Weiss wasn't the best with hugs but if it helped calm Ruby down, she would try her best.

"I'm going to tell Ozpin tonight.."

~

I can't believe she's pregnant, I mean...can I even trust her now? Oscar was too deep in thought to notice Jaune enter. "Hey, whats on your mind?" Oscar wanted to tell Jaune what he had discovered but he felt a tug inside of him to tell him not to. "Just thinking about what to eat, getting hungry."

~

Night quickly approached as well as Ruby's anxiety. She was unable to convince Weiss to talk to Ozpin even if the ice queen wanted to do everything to help her. Ruby waited on the balcony, pacing back and forth. This is no time to have a child.... "You wanted to see me?" Ozpin walked out into the cold air, automatically removing his coat and wrapping it around Ruby. "......Oz...I...I'm pregnant." Ozpin didn't know how to feel, of course he was over-joyed the woman he loved was carrying his child but with a war on the brink of the horizon..... "I love you Ruby, if you do not wish to have our child I understand that. Please my dear don't think i'm annoyed. I am over joyed about this news..i'm just afraid." 

Ruby smiled, pulling the coat tighter around herself while leaning on Ozpin. "Does Oscar know?" Her face dropped, remembering his reaction...what he had said. "He does, he overheard me talking to Weiss. Oscar wanted to take a break." Ozpin could understand why he wanted to such a thing, guessing he yelled at her as he had done in Mantle.....it's no way to treat someone in distress. "You always have me my dear, if he won't help you I will....

~

Oscar led against the closed balcony doors, he wasn't one for eavesdropping but he wanted to know what was going on. Pain swelling inside him......I shouldn't of yelled......


	19. It's not our fault.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang get's a little ~angry~ just a tad.

Oscar leant against the door, taking in the information. He already knew Ruby was pregnant but she was scared, with a war settling on the horizon he could understand why, he forgot that no matter who your soulmate is you're destined to love them. Forgot that she use to have a relationship with Ozpin, forgot they were going to get married, already had a child awaiting them at home. He was too slow, the door opened as he fell backwards. "Oscar? Were you listening in?" His eyes opened to see Ruby peering now at him with a concerned look.

"I uh.....I..yes...yes I was." Ozpin remained silent, he felt like he shouldn't intervine with the two. "Listen, Ruby I'm sorry for yelling at you....I forgot that you and Ozpin were once together, I thought in the heat of the moment that you two were just messing around. Can we....get back together?" She smiled at him, not saying a word but nodding. Remembering Ozpin's advice, that this was her way of saying it's ok and or yes without actually having to say it. "So, should the three of us go somewhere to talk, joining the others doesn't seem to spark an intrest in me." The two males chuckled, both earning a playful hit from Ruby. "Sorry my dear it's just, you really do hate gatherings don't you?" Ruby quietly laughed, agreeing with Ozpin. 

"I have a question. The three of us, how is this going to work?" The three were walking down one of the many halls of the Schnee manor. "Well, there is such a thing as polyamory. By no means is it cheating or disgusting. I believe Ruby would date you and I while we only remain friends." She hummed in agreement, Ozpin's jacket still drapped over her shoulders, Ozpin feeling cold and Oscar not wanting to touch his belts knowing it would be freezing. 

The lot made it to an empty room, chairs accommodating it in its pristine white fashion. "So, do you know how far along you are?" Oscar started the awkward conversation between them. "A month and a couple of weeks." Oscar smiled, his little grin he did when he was happy, a small blush joining his smile. Ozpin just smiled, warmth filling his eyes. "Ummm when would you start showing...I mean Weiss is the only person who knows right? And she won't even talk to you Oz, what about Yang and Qrow...." Black and silver faulted, fear filling them both, the first time they announced Ruby was pregnant was hard enough but this time....Ozpin really didn't want to end up in Oscars mind again or worse, a random stranger.

"Well, you don't usually start showing you a few months but it's different for every woman. I can't remember when I started showing with Odyn. And with the others, it's probably best to do Yang and dad separately and Jaune might be better off alone, then Ren and Nora together." Ozpin was in heavy concentration. He knew he could win a fight against Qrow, but he really didn't want to be punched in the face tonight or tomorrow. "We should all rest, it's late and you're pregnant." Ruby scowled at him, she knew he was over-protective when she was pregnant, know she had to deal with him and Oscar...and soon to be an angry, protective father. The bed was big enough for all three, Ruby in the middle, and the two males on each side of her. Her legs tangled with Ozpin's and her arms cuddling Oscar.

~

The sun peaked through the blinds as Oscar and Ozpin groaned, waking up from their sleep. Looking at each other and becoming startled. "I was waiting for you two to have that reaction." The two men looked at her, Ruby was curled up in a chair in a dressing gown that was much to big for her reading a book. The two glared at her, both getting an intenser glare back. "I'm going to tell dad and Yang today." Oscar looked at her, fixing his hair, he had been punched by Qrow before......Yang used punching as her way to fight, then again it wasn't his child, this didn't mean he wasn't going to help her as much as he could. "I want to do it alone, both of you will stay in separate rooms but stay in contact with each other."

~

Ruby walked along the corridors of the Schnee Manor, she already knew Qrow's reaction would be bad....but how bad? She knocked on his door which he happily let her in with a 'morning petal.' "Hey dad, I have some news for you." Qrow eyes glistened, being called dad finally made him over-joyed. "Well what is it petal? Plans for a mission?" Ruby sneakily managed to get him to sit down, his hair all over the place from sleep. "....Well it's not about a mission......it's about something else.....um i'm pregnant.....it's Ozpins." The glisten faded away from Qrows eyes quicker than her semblance.

"That bast-" Ruby cut him off in time. "HEY! Watch your language!" Qrow wanted so badly to ignore her, but he already knew if he did there would be a price to pay. "When." His question had a deep growl to it, right now he only wanted to punch the hell out of Ozpin. "About a two months ago, Ozpin and Oscar know, as well as Weiss." Qrow wasn't to bothered by people knowing before him, hell it was Ruby's soulmates and her best friend. 

"I won't kill Ozpin no matter how much I want to right now, you're 18 in two days so I guess this is fine. I support you Rubes, you're my daughter what am I suppose to do other than support and help you." He had a small chuckle to himself at the end.

~

Next up was Yang, Ruby already knew this wasn't going to be easy. Walking further away from Qrow's room and towards where Blake and Yang were sleeping. She knocked, surprised to have Yang answer the door. "Hey sis, need something?" The silver eyed warriors throat closed up, barely even getting a sound out. "I'm pregnant. I'ts Ozpins." Yangs eyes went from lilac to burning red. "WHAT! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO FU-" Once again Ruby cut someone off. "Watch your language. It is not our fault, it was one stupid night that we both needed, i'm sorry you don't like him but that's not my fault. I have his mark, I have Oscar's mark and if you won't support us then thats on you!"

Ruby had never yelled like that, especially at Yang.

Yang just stared. Ruby was never nice when she was angry. "How could you be so stupid. You are suppose to be the leader, the responsible one. I could understand Oscar but Ozpin, after what he did to everyone how could you love him. Mark or not I don't care. For someone who was chosen to be our leader you sure can't take care of yourself." Blake had been listening in on the conversion, Yang was far from right to be yelling then again it wasn't a smart idea to get pregnant...they could of used protection but it doesn't always work.

"Wow, I can't believe it. A war is right around the corner, ' lets get pregnant Ozpin' because that's a great plan. You fake all your trauma on what? Because your mothers dead?-"

"Yang Xiao Long! You have no right to say that!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any names beginning with O? Also any suggestions for future chapters? Thank you for reading. :)


	20. Understand us....wait! WHY NOW!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOoooo, someones going to be in pain...

Tears pricked up in Ruby's eyes, Qrow stood behind her, a hand on her shoulder. "Yang, stop. You have no right to say that to my daughter." Yang stepped back, shock yet anger filling her face. "Daughter!?" Qrow noticed he slipped up, the niece thing wasn't going to last forever. "That's right, Summer and Taiyang never had Ruby, Me and Summer had Ruby. So she actually is your cousin. But you had no right to say that Ruby fakes her trauma." Yang flinched when Blake stepped behind her, a black robe tied around her. "Yang...It's not Ruby's or Ozpins fault. Like she said they needed each other, sometimes mistakes happen, you can't rewind to take them back." Yang's expression calmed down, embracing Ruby in a hug and apologising consistently.

~

Ruby was now six months along, her stomach in a beautiful, warm glow as Ozpin and Oscar continuously fussed over her. "Just coming to say hello, see how she is getting along." Clover had walked in on the room the three shared. Ironwood had been notified about the baby to be born, disproved as he was he wasn't about to kick someone with silver eyes away, even if she was sent out of Atlas school for it. " Quite well thank you, would be nice to train and fight but I already know thats not good, hell these two wouldn't let me in my second month." Clover laughed, earing disapproving looks from Oscar and Ozpin. "By the way, Ironwood wanted a word with you and Jaune so i'll escort you there." She shifted, slowly rising out of a chair and placing a book on the side, kissing both wizards on the cheek and leaving.

"So, not to pry but how does it exactly work between you three, i've seen relationships like it before and they always seem happy and lovable." Clover had his arms rested on his head, it reminded Ruby of how Sun would walk around. Even being slightly annoyed with Clover's prying she responded politely. "Well, I date Oscar and Ozpin while those two only remain friends." He smiled, Ruby was an easy person to talk to. "You're going to be a great mum, I can tell." She smiled back, knowing she could freak him out right now. "People told me that when I was pregnant with my first born." He coughed, surprised someone so young had been pregnant before. "First born?" Her plan had worked, he was freaked out. "I had my first born at sixteen, i'm eighteen now." The law all over Remnant was as soon as you're sixteen you can do as you please except drink....Ruby had broken the no drinking law multiple times.

"At least you know what you're doing." Alot of parents were unsure at first, he could tell thats how Ozpin and herself were with her first born. The two made it to their destination, Ironwood and Jaune were already inside, Clover left waiting outside for Ruby to finish so he could escort her back to her room. "So, we have airships and guards protecting amity, but we still need more dust to keep it running." Yellow and Red thought this man must be stupid. "General? Its right next to an abandoned dust mine, why not extract big crystals from there?" James looked at her, removing a hand from his face. "I should have thought of that, sorry Miss Rose, it's a brilliant idea and will be put into motion it's just i'm so stressed, with everything going on. Salem, Haven, Beacon, amity." Ruby understood what is was like to be in charge, maybe not of a massive group or kingdom but she knew the responsibility.

~

Ruby was stood on the balcony, Salem is immortal... Of course she felt hurt Ozpin had lied to her but she could see why, she still kept her silver eye powers secret from them, Oscar doesn't even know what else she is capable of. "You alright?" Oscar had come to stand behind her, not sure why her and Ozpin enjoyed standing out her so much, it was cold. "Good, just thinking." Oscar knew when she didn't speak about what she was thinking, it meant she didn't want to share, he respected that and never pressed her. "Oz is fussing over baby things, kicked me out of the room." Ruby laughed, she remember how annoyed he could get. "Not surprised, he kicked Qrow out, then again I've done that." Oscar laughed this time, gods he missed the easy talk between them. Oscar shifted, placing his hands on her larger hips and pressing his lips against hers, cookies and strawberries filling his taste buds. 

Sure it was getting harder to kiss her but the nape of her neck was still available. Ruby pulled back and booped his nose, smiling as she counted his freckles, she lost count somewhere around 67. Ruby manoeuvred her hands to her hair, tying it back into a ponytail. It was long enough now, small strands still poking its way out and resting on her forehead.

"You're beautiful."

~

"Hey petal, how you doin'?" Qrow sat how she was, as dangerous as it was he knew she was reckless, dangling his legs over the edge of the balcony, stars just peaking there way out. "Tired, a little hungry." He laughed, Summer's cravings were.....questionable... "So, thought about what you might name them?" Oscar, Ozpin and Ruby had only talked a little but they had confirmed on a male and female name. "Well, if it's a boy Orion and a girl Summer." Qrow knew if she was ever going to have a baby girl she would name it Summer. "I do fear something though...what if I don't make it. What if I die and Odyn and this child are alone....what if Ozpin, Oscar and I die....it's high on the list on who Salem wants dead probably..." He frowned and edged himself closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she rested while he hummed the same song he sang to her. 

"You won't die, you're to stubborn for that."

~

She was now nine months pregnant...and she was under arrest...well she was wanted. "Come on everyone out!" She urged her people onto the streets of Mantle, trying to get the, as far away from the ace ops as much as possible. Running was not something she could exactly do right now. "Ruby. Stay back." Grimm had arrived....fear attracts grimm. Her inner circle started fighting, swinging their blades, shooting their bullets and punching the hell out of the grimm. Ruby was not having that, pregnant or not she was fighting. Pulling out her modified scythe and shooting dust bullets, hoping to kill the grimm that made it past her friends.

"Ruby..I said to stay back." Ozpin confronted her, worry and panic filling his face, Oscars too. "Since when I have I ever listened to anyone telling me not to do something?" She smiled as she spoke, only earning his to give in and smile back. "Ok, everyone, to the airship!" They all knew Salem was on her way, having three more members to her circle, Penny, Maria and Pietro. 

As more grimm started appearing they just manged to get onto, once again, a stolen Atlas airship. Grimm clawed at the door while Maria was flying, claw marks scraping making Ruby fall deeper and deeper into stress. "Ah damn it!" The scream of the young woman in red alerted the two green males. 

"Are you ok!"

"My dear, what happened!"

......

  
......  
......

  
"I think my water just broke.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well..... Names beginning with O? Male.... Idk. Hope you enjoyed and hope you have a good day, night or wherever you are.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on wattpad. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
